


The place where I belong to

by maybe_she



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, демон и мобильник, дешёвые подкаты, дурацкие шутки, как зачем почему, на самом деле нет, сонгфик на пол-полшишечки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Диппер должен знать, что нечистая сила не сможет войти без приглашения.Должен ведь?





	The place where I belong to

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на какую-то из летних ФБ - скорее всего, на ФБ-2015 для команды Gravity Falls.  
> Я забыл написать им своё название, команда назвала его "Демон в моей гостиной", что тоже неплохо.
> 
> Обложка треклиста:  
> https://imgur.com/Z4cMq2a  
> https://imgur.com/DbkEknX
> 
> Сам треклист:  
> Blue Foundation - 2:17 AM  
> Kings Of Leon - Closer  
> Apocalyptica - S.O.S. (Anything But Love)  
> Lady Gaga - Teeth  
> Darren Hayes - Insatiable  
> Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours  
> The Neighbourhood - A Little Death  
> Doomtree - Beacon  
> Union Of Knives - Evil Has Never

После одной короткой трели дверной звонок разражается выстраданным криком. Диппера буквально подбрасывает на кровати, чёлка прилипла ко влажному от испарины лбу. Несколько секунд он лежит на постели неподвижно.

_«Кто это? Стэн или Форд?.. Позвонили бы. Мэйбл… В Калифорнии осталась. Кто ещё знает про квартиру?»_

Диппер садится, свешивает ноги с кровати, с коротким вздохом удовольствия касается разгорячённой кожей ступней холодного пола. Поправляет перекрутившуюся во сне футболку и поднимается. Проходя по маленькой гостиной, мельком бросает взгляд на циферблат часов — двадцать две минуты четвёртого. Глубокая ночь.

— И кого же там принесло? — вполголоса бормочет Диппер, отщёлкивая дверной замок и снимая цепочку.

Глазка в двери нет. Как только дверь распахивается, Диппер начинает жалеть, что это так. На пороге стоит высокий блондинистый парнишка в жёлтой футболке с длинными рукавами. Одной рукой он опирается на дверной косяк, другую прижимает к животу — сквозь тонкие, почти белые пальцы сочится тёмная, аж в черноту, кровь.

Диппер всё так же стоит на пороге, не собираясь впускать незнакомца внутрь. Тот отнимает пальцы от живота, щёлкает ими, и Диппер без сознания мягко оседает на пол. Парень переступает через его ноги, заходит в квартиру и тихо закрывает дверь. Садится перед Диппером, аккуратно убирает волосы с его глаз и проводит перемазанными пальцами по его скуле:

— Вот и встретились.

***

Диппер приходит в себя долго, тяжело. Затылок ломит от не самого жёсткого, но всё-таки столкновения с полом, в глазах до сих пор — искры. Он лежит на полу перед журнальным столиком, на диване сидит его полуночный гость. Окровавленная кофта лежит на спинке дивана, сам незнакомец сидит на диване по-турецки, подобрав под себя ноги. Живот у него перевязан полосками бинта, тут и там на белой поверхности видны следы просочившейся крови.

— Ты кто? И какого хрена?.. — хрипит Диппер, пытаясь привстать.

Попытки его не венчаются успехом, ноги абсолютно ватные, а в голове звенит.

— Неужели не узна-а-ал? — разочарованно тянет блондин.

— Какого чёрта я должен тебя узнавать? — шипит Диппер, пытаясь потереть ноющий затылок. Под головой внезапно обнаруживается подушка.

— А так? — парнишка подмигивает, и глаза его в тот же момент меняются.

Голубая радужка исчезает, белок желтеет, а зрачок вытягивается в плоский лепесток. Блондин упирается ладонями в диванные подушки, даже чуть привстаёт, и наклоняется в дипперову сторону.

— Билл, — неверяще выдыхает Диппер, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Билл…

— Наконец-то, — гораздо более весело тянет Билл. — Я уж думал, что не вспомнишь, и хотел обидеться, но, как видишь, обидеться я могу и потом.

Диппер заметно расслабляется ( _«это всего лишь демон в моей гостиной, всё в порядке»_ ), поворачивается на бок и подпирает голову рукой.

— И что же ты тут делаешь?

— Я? — Билл поправляет повязку на животе и поднимает голову на Диппера. — Развлекаюсь всячески, мой дорогой.

— Не дорогой и тем более не твой, треугольная ты голова. Где ты взял это несчастное тело?

— Да так, подвернулось… — неопределённо качает головой Билл. — Нравится?

— С чего бы, — фыркает Диппер. — Передай мне сигареты, пожалуйста, — и кивает на журнальный столик.

Билл делает изящный жест пальцами — пачка подлетает вверх, из неё высовывается сигарета и плывёт в сторону Диппера. Диппер аккуратно подхватывает её, раскусывает капсулу с ментолом в фильтре и выжидающе смотрит на Билла. Тот стекает с дивана, становится перед Диппером на одно колено и щёлкает пальцами. На кончике указательного пальца занимается крохотный огонёк, и Диппер прикуривает, благодарно кивая головой. Билл возвращается на диван, вытягивает длинные ноги в чёрных джинсах поверх журнального столика и откидывается на спинку. Он запрокидывает голову, открывая горло, проводит раскрытой ладонью по волосам и лохматит мягкие светлые пряди.

— И давно ты балуешься? — из-за запрокинутой головы голос Билла звучит приглушённо, глубоко.

Диппер пожимает плечами, не отвечая ничего. Билл в очередной раз щёлкает пальцами — и вот в воздухе плывёт листок папиросной бумаги. В него из воздуха высыпаются мелкие листочки, бумага оборачивается вокруг них и скручивается. Щелчок — на кончике пальца появляется огонёк, Билл прикуривает и глубоко затягивается. В воздухе плывёт приторная сладость, Диппер сбрасывает пепел в услужливо слевитировавшую к нему пепельницу:

— И давно _ты_ балуешься?

— Пару сотен лет. Это так, под настроение, — Билл садится ровно, на губах блуждает практически чеширская улыбка.

— Так что тебе нужно от меня?

— Мне нужно где-то переночевать.

— Очаровательно, и почему выбор пал на меня?

Билл уклончиво качает головой и улыбается.

— Устрою тебя на диване, — Диппер тушит окурок и неуверенно поднимается на ноги. Проходит к стенному шкафу, достаёт оттуда пару подушек и постельное бельё.

— Справишься сам? Я, кажется, неслабо головой приложился.

Билл кивает и снова затягивается.

— И кофту твою замочить надо, а то не отстирается.

— Золотце, ты не забыл, что я всё-таки демон? Уж с кровью на одежде справлюсь.

— Окей, как скажешь. Доброй ночи, Билл, — бездумно кивает Диппер и уходит в спальню.

Утро встречает его пустой квартирой, сэндвичем и кофе в термокружке на кухне и салфеткой. На тонкой бумаге выведено летящим почерком «спасибо за гостеприимство». Диппер комкает салфетку и метким броском отправляет её в мусорную корзину.

***

Билл появляется снова около пяти утра. Джинсы вымазаны какой-то серой гадостью, жёлтая кофта порвана на плече, так что видна заляпанная кровью кожа. Диппер закрывает дверь за Биллом, идёт в ванную и распахивает зеркальный шкафчик с аптечкой внутри. Вернувшись в гостиную, достаёт из шкафа бельё и подушки. Сложив постельные принадлежности на диван, он коротко кивает Биллу:

— Спокойной ночи.

Утром Диппер бродит по пустой квартире, механически жуя тыквенный кекс, оставленный Биллом на столе. В руке Диппер сжимает салфетку — к приснопамятному «спасибо за гостеприимство» добавлен широко улыбающийся смайлик.

Демоны умеют веселиться.

***

Ровно в полночь в дверь раздаётся звонок. Диппер откладывает книгу на журнальный столик и поднимается с дивана. Идёт к двери и, открывая её, тягуче произносит:

— Сно-о-ова ты.

Дверь распахивается, и Билл, еле стоящий на ногах, падает на колени. Диппер вздыхает:

— Ну просто королева драмы, — но опускается на пол.

Приобнимает Билла за талию, закидывает его руку с себе на плечо и поднимается. Билл с трудом переставляет ноги, но оказывается совсем лёгким, так что Диппер дотаскивает его до дивана, практически не напрягаясь. Билл ёрзает на подушках, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, и запрокидывает голову назад. Диппер отправляется в ванную, возвращается с бинтами и аптечкой.

— Ну же, помоги мне…

Билл фыркает на это, но всё же поднимает руки, позволяя снять с себя разодранную кофту. Взгляду Диппера открывается довольно жуткая рана на груди. Глубокая, а на дне влажно поблёскивает что-то белое.

— Чёрт, это твои рёбра, что ли?

Билл ехидно смеётся, насколько это позволяет запрокинутая голова, и кивает.

— Погоди-ка… — Диппер всматривается в глубокий порез с рваными краями, — тут что-то застряло.

— Осколок ножа, дорогуша. Сможешь вытащить?

— Я? — беспомощно тянет Диппер.

— Ну не я же.

— Ты демон, сделай с этим что-нибудь! — возмущается Диппер, аккуратно обводя кончиками пальцев края раны.

— Хотел бы я, — картинно вздыхает Билл. — Придётся тебе, кхм, помочь мне.

— Мне нужны перчатки, — Диппер начинает рыться в аптечке, но Билл останавливает его, легко прикоснувшись ладонью к плечу.

— Я не заразный, если ты об этом.

— Просто не хочу навредить тебе — это негигиенично. Хотя что ты знаешь об асептических условиях…

— А кто, по-твоему, во время европейской чумы отжигал, а? — фыркает Билл. — Давай, ты должен.

— Ничего я тебе не должен, — вздыхает Диппер, но всё же начинает.

Он аккуратно разводит в стороны края раны, придерживает их пальцами. Достаёт свободной рукой пинцет из аптечки, подцепляет им осколок и тянет на себя. Кусочек металла никак не поддаётся, и Диппер начинает легонько раскачивать его из стороны в сторону, чтобы вытянуть наружу. Билл бледнеет — практически моментально кожа становится цвета выбеленной бумаги, и тихо стонет.

— Хэй, всё хорошо, ещё чуть-чуть… — успокаивающе бормочет Диппер и, наконец, вытаскивает осколок из раны. Отбрасывает его вместе с пинцетом на журнальный столик и поворачивается к Биллу. Тот удивлённо тянет:

— А ты молодец, Пайнси, не испугался, — и теряет сознание.

Диппер вздыхает и тянется за бинтами. Сначала влажными стерильными салфетками стирает кровь с груди Билла, затем накладывает повязку и принимается обматывать её бинтами. Для каждого витка ему приходится практически укладывать бессознательного Билла на себя и проводить бинты по его спине. Через пятнадцать минут с перевязкой покончено, Диппер тыльной стороной ладони стирает со лба выступивший пот. Аккуратно усадив Билла, Диппер поднимается на ноги. Достаёт подушки, кидает их у одного из подлокотников дивана. Стаскивает с ног Билла тяжёлые мотоциклетные ботинки, относит их к двери. Подхватив Билла за плечи, он бережно укладывает его на подушки, укрывает пледом. Билл, так и не приходя в сознание полностью, едва приоткрывает глаза — совершенно человеческие, льдисто-голубые, — и сжимает запястье Диппера в жесте невысказанной благодарности, а затем проваливается в глубокий сон. Диппер поправляет плед на обнажённом плече Билла и уходит в свою спальню, прихватив с собой так и недочитанную книгу.

Новый день Диппер встречает не один. Он выходит в гостиную, сладко потягиваясь, и буквально подскакивает на месте, увидев на диване Билла. Тот спит, совершенно по-детски положив ладонь под щёку, плед почти сполз на пол, и биллова кожа покрыта мурашками. Диппер хмыкает, укрывает Билла пледом и идёт на кухню. Под мерное бормотание радиоприёмника он готовит себе омлет (половину оставляет на сковороде для Билла — вдруг он нуждается в пище в своём человеческом обличье), съедает свою половину, запивая обжигающим кофе. В гостиной он снова смотрит на Билла — тот спит, как ни в чём не бывало. Диппер подхватывает с вешалки рюкзак, проверяет наличку в бумажнике и выходит из дома.

Спустя сорок минут он возвращается, неся набитый едой рюкзак и пакет, но дома никого нет. Плед аккуратно сложен, со сковороды исчез омлет, а на столе лежит фантасмагорических размеров конфета-тянучка и салфетка.

«Спасибо за гостеприимство и омлет. Ты очень неплохо готовишь: D»

Диппер фыркает из-за дурацкого смайлика и кладёт новую салфетку на предыдущую, что лежит на подоконнике. Обе они доказывают то, что Билл-человек не привиделся Дипперу.

Так ему как-то спокойнее.

***

Билл заявляется в районе десяти вечера и — слава богам! — не в таком состоянии, как в прошлый раз. Диппер привычно закрывает за ним дверь, бросает на Билла изучающий взгляд. Билл вытягивает вперёд левую руку — запястье опухло и налилось синяком. Вернувшись из ванной, Диппер сноровисто смазывает отёкшее запястье мазью и фиксирует эластичным бинтом.

— У меня есть пицца и Halo.

— Хотел бы я знать, что это, — ухмыляется Билл.

— Ты никогда не пробовал пиццу? — возвращает ему саркастичную усмешку Диппер.

— Я не такой идиот, как тебе кажется, дорогуша.

— Да мне вроде и не кажется, — начинает Диппер, замолкает на секунду, а потом добавляет: — Точно идиот же.

— Злой ты, Пайнси, — Билл утягивает из коробки ломоть пиццы и с аппетитом вгрызается в него зубами. — И совсем меня не любишь.

— Было бы за что. Смотри, эти кнопки — вперёд и назад, эта — прыгнуть, эта — выстрелить.

К одиннадцати заканчивается пицца, к полуночи — попкорн, к часу — желание Диппера играть. И это никак не связано с тем, что новичок Билл обыгрывает его по всем фронтам. Диппер вырубает приставку, открывает шкаф, взглядом указывая Биллу на постельные принадлежности, и кивает:

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, — слышится тихий ответ, голос Билла внезапно смягчается.

Диппер оборачивается, но Билл сидит на диване с привычной хитрющей улыбочкой на губах.

_«Показалось. Это демон, ну же, Диппер»._

***

Диппер возвращается с тусовки с Вэнди и её друзьями около часа ночи. На лестнице у его квартиры сидит Билл и курит косячок.

— Я уже заждался, — недовольно фыркает Билл, встаёт и сладко потягивается.

— Полный бред… — бормочет Диппер и, ругаясь под нос, открывает дверь.

Пропустив Билла в квартиру, он запирает дверь и оборачивается на него:

— Что у нас сегодня в программе?

— Да ничего, — отмахивается Билл.

Диппер всё же успевает рассмотреть сбитые костяшки на правой руке, и поэтому, схватив Билла за левую руку, тащит того в ванную. Усаживает его на край ванны, сам достаёт аптечку и устраивается на крышке унитаза. Промывает маленькие ранки, обрабатывает их перекисью и мазью, а потом перебинтовывает руку.

— Это так мило, — тянет Билл, — ты обо мне заботишься.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор.

— Мог бы просто не пускать меня к себе.

Диппер поднимает на него взгляд, пристально смотрит, не произнося ни слова, а потом устало вздыхает:

— Ты, демонская морда, везде пролезешь ведь.

— И то правда, — легко соглашается Билл. — С меня попкорн, с тебя развлечения.

— Интересно, где ты достанешь попкорн.

— Пошли, — Билл поднимается и буквально тащит Диппера за собой на кухню.

Там он просит у Диппера миску побольше и начинает колдовать. Щелчок пальцами — и вот на дне материализуются кукурузные зёрна, присыпанные сахаром. Ещё один — и миска окружена кольцом пламени, которое, впрочем, не оставляет никаких следов на поверхности стола. Зёрна начинают набухать, и через десяток секунд перед обалдевшим Диппером стоит миска, полная сладкого попкорна.

— Да-а-а, — задумчиво тянет Диппер, аккуратно пробуя демонское угощение, — а ты можешь быть довольно полезным.

— Ещё бы, золотко, ты просто поздно это понял, — фыркает Билл, однако голубые глаза поблёскивают — настолько он доволен. — Давай, расчехляй джойстик, дорогуша.

Диппер давится попкорном и непонимающе смотрит на Билла.

— Сам-то понял, что сказал?

— В смысле?

Диппер прокашливается и немного смущённо продолжает:

— Довольно двусмысленно вышло…

Билл хмурится, сводит светлые брови к переносице, а потом его лицо озаряется догадкой:

— А, намёк на раздевание, да? Ты тот ещё маленький извращенец, Пайнси! — и уморительно поигрывает бровями, пошло скалясь.

— Чёрт, Билл, ты чудовище, правда, — уныло тянет Диппер, подхватывая миску с попкорном на руки.

— Ничего, — Билл закидывает ему руку на плечо и ведёт в гостиную, продолжая: — Мы с тобой ещё поговорим о птичках и цветочках, будь спокоен.

— Ни о чём таком мы не будем говорить, — Диппер выворачивается из-под его руки.

— Даже если мне будет интересно?

— Представь себе, даже если, — Диппер ставит миску на журнальный столик и достаёт из коробки джойстики. — Сегодня играем в Portal.

— Что, не понравилось проигрывать в Halo? — хитро прищуривается Билл.

— Знаешь, нет, не понравилось, — просто откликается Диппер и включает приставку. — И к тому же, не может нормальный парень уметь рубиться только в одну игру.

— Нормальный парень… — эхом повторяет Билл и внезапно широко улыбается. — Окей.

Пару часов они действительно носятся по разным уровням, даже чуть не подравшись — один раз из-за портала не в том месте, другой — из-за остатков попкорна. Диппер в итоге завалился к Биллу на колени, обмотанный проводами от джойстиков, и стоически терпел, пока Билл тыкал его пальцами под рёбра. В итоге Диппер не выдержал, заломил Биллу больную руку (да, это грязная игра, но всё же) и завалил его на диван, пытаясь слегка придушить демона подушкой. Подушка исчезает по одному мановению билловых пальцев, а Дипперу на голову приземляется пустая к тому времени миска. Смахнув её на коврик, Диппер перегибается через Билла, вытаскивает из пачки пару сигарет. Одну оставляет себе, другую впихивает Биллу в зубы и перехватывает его запястье:

— Ну, дай огонька, треугольный!

— О, теперь и ты двусмысленный, дорогуша, — фыркает Билл, но на кончиках его пальцев всё же занимаются робкие язычки пламени.

Прикурив, Диппер опирается рукой Биллу на живот и курит, стряхивая пепел в висящую перед ним пепельницу. Билл с непривычки сначала закашливается, а потом всё же понимает прелесть ментолового табака и затягивается, жмурясь, словно довольный котяра.

Когда сигареты истлевают, Диппер тушит оба окурка в пепельнице и, перехватив поудобнее новую подушку, загадочно произносит:

— Ох, и дам я тебе огонька сейчас! — и начинает молотить ею Билла.

Демон отбивается, пытается всячески добраться до дипперовых рёбер (как выяснилось, Диппер до ужаса не любит щекотку), но в целом ведёт себя вполне пристойно, даже не использует никаких магических штучек.

Когда же они возвращаются к игре, Диппер засыпает буквально через пять минут, сжимая джойстик в руке. Билл аккуратно забирает его из безвольных рук, щелчком пальцев отключает приставку и идёт за пледом. Осторожно, с опаской поглядывая на Диппера, укладывает его на диван — и тот сразу подтягивает ноги к груди, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Билл укрывает его пледом, а сам устраивается у Диппера в ногах. Просто сидит на диване и невидяще пялится в темноту. Пару раз он поднимается с места, садится на пол перед Диппером и долгим немигающим взглядом изучает его лицо. Осторожно касается волос и кожи, прослеживает кончиками пальцев морщинки на лбу. Склоняет голову к плечу, всматривается в расслабленное сном лицо, а потом возвращается на место.

С рассветом Билл покидает квартиру, напоследок легко потрепав Диппера по волосам. Диппер не просыпается, только смешно морщит нос и тянется к билловой руке.

***

Утром следующего дня Диппер просыпается, почувствовав, что ступни утопают в какой-то луже. Моментально открыв глаза, Диппер видит сюрреалистическую картину: у его постели стоит Билл с подносом в руках, а на одеяле расплываются тёмные пятна, в воздухе плывёт горьковатый запах кофе. Диппер вздыхает:

— И что это должно значить?

Билл поводит плечами — он выглядит почти смущённым! — и нехотя отвечает:

— Хотел принести тебе кофе.

— Э-э-э, — мнётся Диппер. — Заботливый демон?

— Что-то вроде того, — недовольно откликается Билл. — И нехрен тут было всё это раскидывать!

Диппер переводит взгляд вниз — на полу лежит плюшевый Спарки, пёс, которого на четырнадцатилетие ему подарила Мэйбл.

— Я хотел принести тебе кофе, а потом запнулся об это мохнатое недоразумение, и вот — я с подносом, кофе на тебе, и всё совсем не так, как я задумывал.

— Ты… Прости, ты расстроен?

Билл пристально смотрит в ответ и еле заметно кивает.

— Мир окончательно сошёл с ума, — Диппер сонно потирает глаза. — Пойдём, чудовище, я закину одеяло в стирку.

— Ничего я не чудовище, — уныло отмахивается Билл, взлохмачивая рукой и без того растрёпанные волосы.

— Да ты ещё и обидчивый, надо же, — под нос себе бормочет Диппер, стаскивая одеяло с кровати и вынимая его из пододеяльника.

Когда бельё запущено в стирку, они устраиваются на кухне. Диппер сидит на стуле и молча наблюдает за тем, как Билл варит новую порцию кофе. Он порхает по кухне, попутно спрашивая, где Диппер хранит сахар, сливки и корицу. Диппер заворожено наблюдает за ним. Будучи в форме демонического треугольника, Билл не отличался… Ничем, по правде говоря. Теперь же, в человеческой форме, чувствовалось, _сколько_ Биллу на самом деле лет. Нет, Диппер не знает точную цифру, да и загадывать не берётся, но… Плавность движений, их аккуратность, скупость и аристократическое изящество подкупают — в них чувствовалось влияние бесконечной жизни. Каждое движение, каждый жест — отточены сотнями миллионов повторений, в Билле чувствуется нескончаемая, огромная, даже пугающая сила. Диппер скользит взглядом по тонкой фигуре, плавно перемещающейся по маленькой кухне, замечает странно-трогательные вещи в облике Билла. Зацепку на джинсах на самом колене, полосатые чёрно-белые носки, сползшую с плеча ярко-жёлтую кофту. В какой-то момент Билл словно чувствует пристальное внимание и оборачивается. Диппер в тот же момент переводит взгляд, но, видимо, делает это настолько неуклюже и заметно, что Билл начинает тихонько смеяться. Отвернувшись, демон встряхивает головой, проводя ладонью по растрёпанным волосам, и продолжает следить за кофе в турке.

— Держи, — перед Диппером на столе появляется кружка.

Диппер дёргается и «возвращается в реальный мир». В реальном мире на его кухне — демон: он стоит, оперевшись на кухонную стойку, и смакует кофе с корицей и сливками. Диппер поднимает кружку, принюхивается и делает первый глоток. Кофе ошеломительно хорош. _«Ты во всём так ошеломительно хорош?»_

— Мне пора, дорогуша, — Билл ставит пустую кружку на стойку и поправляет воротник кофты, натягивает его повыше.

— Где ты пропадаешь целыми днями?

Билл смотрит на Диппера несколько долгих секунд, не моргая.

— Я расскажу тебе… когда-нибудь, я думаю.

Он поворачивается и выходит из кухни, вопрос настигает его на пороге:

— Ты… ты придёшь сегодня?

Билл замирает на месте и отвечает, не оборачиваясь:

— Если переживу этот день.

И что-то в голосе Билла подсказывает Дипперу, что сейчас он не шутит. Излишняя серьёзность — это не для Билла, он ну вот просто никогда не бывал серьёзен до конца, и Диппер хочет разрядить эту повисшую паузу хотя бы чем-то:

— Я хотел сделать пасту. Заглядывай.

В тишине слышно, как Диппер сглатывает, осознав в полной мере, _что_ и _кому_ он сейчас сказал. Билл же моментально расправляет плечи, поворачивается и с широкой улыбкой произносит:

— Тогда я постараюсь выжить, дорогуша.

Диппер закуривает ровно в тот момент, когда с хлопком закрывается входная дверь.

***

Целый день Диппер старается себя чем-нибудь занять. Он развешивает на балкончике потяжелевшее мокрое одеяло. Делает уборку. Идёт в магазин, забегая попутно на рынок за свежей зеленью. Возвращается домой. Курит, уставившись в пустоту. Где-то далеко (или близко — Диппер не в курсе) Билл _переживает_ этот день. Дипперу неуютно, некомфортно, ему, в конце концов, даже немного страшно. За Билла, за могущественного демона, чёрт его побери!

Он чатится с сестрой, которая на каникулы осталась дома, в Калифорнии. Смотрит с ней по скайпу «Гордость и предубеждение и зомби», хохоча едва ли не над каждой репликой, и его понемногу отпускает. Но стоит голосу сестры исчезнуть из наушников, как непонятное чувство накатывает на него с новой силой. Диппер снова курит, около одиннадцати берётся за пасту. Процесс готовки оказывает умиротворяющее действие, яркие краски томатов, перцев и зелени радуют глаз и отвлекают от монотонных, монохромных мыслей. Накрыв сковороду крышкой, Диппер переходит в гостиную. Его знобит. Он заворачивается в плед, всё ещё лежащий на диване, и сидит без движения. Один раз он всё же выпутывается из своего импровизированного кокона и идёт на кухню за сигаретами. За день ушла почти вся пачка. Диппер вновь забирается под плед, затягиваясь глубже. От пледа пахнет мазью, которой Диппер старательно обмазывал Билла всю неделю, и какими-то полевыми цветами. Мэйбл любит такие — то ли васильки, то ли колокольчики. Какие-то голубые, с мелкими махристыми цветками, Диппер в этом не силён.

Время идёт чрезвычайно медленно, словно цепляется за циферблат стареньких часов тощими сморщенными пальцами. Диппер незаметно для себя погружается в лёгкую дрёму.

Билл приходит в два часа. Диппер вздрагивает от звука дверного звонка, спросонья не понимая, что это, но уже через секунду сбрасывает с себя плед, с трудом выпутываясь из него, и несётся в прихожую. Распахнув дверь, он секунды две смотрит на Билла, а потом, скомкано извинившись, пропускает его внутрь. Билл подволакивает левую ногу, его ботинки вымазаны в чём-то тускло-красном, и Диппер старается просто не думать о том, что это может быть. Диппер сгребает плед в кучу, освобождая место для Билла, и идёт в ванную за аптечкой. Вернувшись, он пристально разглядывает Билла с минуту. Тот придерживает левую руку, неудобно вывернув запястье. Диппер закатывает ему рукава — предплечья все в мелких кровоточащих порезах. Стерильными салфетками он убирает запёкшуюся кровь, обрабатывает многочисленные ранки мазью и аккуратно бинтует Биллу руки. Билл стоически переносит все процедуры, но стоит Дипперу задеть левую руку, он начинает шипеть.

— Что у тебя с рукой?

— Не знаю, — Билл пожимает плечами и тут же морщится. — Удар пришёлся на левую сторону тела.

— Покажи-ка, — Диппер с ногами забирается на диван, вставая на колени.

Он оттягивает воротник билловой кофты и внимательно осматривает его плечо — на коже набрякла красно-синяя гематома, само плечо распухло.

— У тебя вывих, нужно вправлять.

— Вряд ли меня примут в какой-нибудь больнице, — хмыкает Билл.

— Я проходил курсы экстренной медицинской помощи, сам справлюсь, — отвечает Диппер. — Только это будет больно.

— Поверь, Пайнси, уж как-нибудь переживу.

Диппер перехватывает руку Билла за запястье, свободной рукой надавливая на плечо так, чтобы оно не поднималось. Прижимает его руку к телу, одновременно сгибая в локте, Билл начинает ёрзать на месте. Диппер осторожно выворачивает его руку кнаружи, локоть Билла касается его живота, и тот стонет от тянущей боли.

— Тихо, не мешай мне, ещё чуть-чуть…

Ещё раз прижав локоть Билла к животу, Диппер мягко выворачивает его руку вперёд, и с тихим щелчком плечо возвращается на место. Билл выдыхает, Диппер тоже.

— Заживать будет несколько дней, хотя, я думаю, что в твоём случае быстрее.

— Есть что-то, чего ты не умеешь, а, Диппер Пайнс? — с лёгкой ехидцей в голосе тянет Билл, и Диппер с ужасом чувствует, как щёки заливает румянец.

— Есть будешь? — вместо ответа говорит Диппер, и Билл кивает.

Он смешно ковыляет на кухню вслед за Диппером и устраивается на стуле. Диппер разогревает пасту и раскладывает по тарелкам. Билл ест медленно, явно наслаждаясь каждым кусочком, а Диппер проглатывает, не жуя и совершенно не чувствуя вкуса.

— Розмарин и тмин, очень вкусно.

Диппер тянется за сигаретами и в полной тишине следит за тем, как Билл ест. Дым плывёт по кухне, стелется по стенам, обволакивает лёгкими клубами сидящих людей. Билл заканчивает с едой и отодвигает от себя тарелку:

— А теперь я был бы не прочь вздремнуть, день выдался сумасшедшим, если ты понимаешь.

— Д-да, конечно, — кивает Диппер.

Он быстро моет посуду, выкуривает ещё одну сигарету и выходит в гостиную. Билл лежит на диване и, кажется, уже спит. Диппер гасит свет и идёт было в спальню, когда ему в спину прилетает тихое:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Ага. Да. Спокойной ночи, — скомкано отвечает он и закрывает за собой дверь.

В спальне он ложится на кровать и, наконец, расслабляется. Спустя десяток минут бесцельного рассматривания потолка Диппер понимает, что замёрз, и натягивает на себя толстовку. Ночи выдаются холодными, и без одеяла спать совсем не так приятно. Диппер поворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди, стараясь согреться, но сон не идёт. Через несколько минут он слышит скрип, и буквально подскакивает, усаживаясь на постели. В дверях стоит Билл, закутанный в плед. Он медленно идёт к кровати, хромая, и устраивается на краю.

— Ты так стучишь зубами, золотце, что тебя и за милю слышно.

— Ничего я не… — начинает было Диппер, но Билл его прерывает:

— Ох, у меня достаточно хороший слух. К тому же, ты паршиво врёшь.

Билл ложится на свободную половину кровати и накидывает край пледа на Диппера. Тот сбрасывает с себя плед и возмущённо шепчет:

— Я не буду, блин, спать с тобой в одной постели!

— Тогда ты точно замёрзнешь насмерть, — хихикает Билл и поднимает плед, приглашая: — Ну, давай, снимай свою дурацкую толстовку и иди сюда.

Диппер дёргается и смотрит Биллу в глаза — тот не насмехается, не издевается и не прикалывается тем более. Диппер медлит несколько секунд, потом всё-таки снимает толстовку и ныряет под плед. Повернувшись к Биллу лицом, он тихо произносит:

— Спасибо, — и закрывает глаза.

Билл лежит смирно полчаса, если не больше — он просто рассматривает лежащего перед ним Диппера. В итоге его терпение лопается, он вытягивает руку вперёд и осторожно, невесомо касается скулы Диппера кончиками пальцев. Ведёт вниз, по щеке, касается чёткой линии нижней челюсти. Он замирает буквально всем телом, едва дышит, и из этой благословенной неподвижности его вырывает голос Диппера:

— Ты охренел? _Я не сплю._

— Я знаю, — просто отвечает Билл.

Диппер раскрывает глаза и перехватывает Билла за запястье.

— Так какого чёрта ты делаешь?

Билл на секунду закрывает глаза, а потом говорит:

— Видишь ли, это тело со мной уже некоторое время, и то ли оно какое-то неправильное, то ли у вас, молодёжи, так гормоны бушуют, но мне не хватает тактильного контакта.

Он поворачивается на спину и продолжает:

— Точно, тело дурацкое, мне достался кинестетик, причём махровый такой. А кого мне трогать, к первому встречному ведь не полезешь. Веришь, аж кожа зудит, как хочется тепла. А тут ты, рядом, и я… В общем, ты извини, если я тебя напугал.

Диппер тяжело вздыхает и вытягивает руку, ловит ладонь Билла своей.

— Когда мы с Мэйбл были совсем маленькие, мы всегда спали, держась за руки. Я, кхм, я понимаю, что это не то, что нужно, но… Я не могу дать тебе большего, Билл.

Билл поворачивается на бок, удобнее устраивая руку в ладони Диппера, и улыбается:

— Этого хватит.

***

Диппер просыпается от звука голоса Билла:

— Очень мило, — шепчет тот.

Диппер лениво открывает правый глаз и бросает короткий взгляд на часы — четыре утра, за окном ещё темно. Пара секунд — и Диппер ощущает весь ужас своего положения — он лежит в обнимку с Биллом. Чувствует щекой мягкость кофты и твёрдость плеча. Его ладонь — боже милостивый! — лежит у Билла на животе. Диппер коротко вскрикивает и пытается оттолкнуть Билла, но он лишь крепче обхватывает его правой рукой за плечи и мягким шелестящим голосом произносит:

— Не дёргайся, так ведь гораздо теплее.

Диппер понемногу успокаивается (даже быстрее, чем ему бы хотелось), но руку с биллова живота убирает. Билл недовольно выдыхает:

— Верни руку на место.

— Не буду, — упрямится Диппер.

— Одно прикосновение. Чёрт, Диппер, я не прошу большего.

Тон Билла… Ох, он кажется практически умоляющим.

— Это просто одна ночь. Правда. Ты мне веришь?

— Даже если нет — неужели это что-то меняет?

Билл вздыхает.

— Ты прав, как почти и всегда. Почти. Сейчас — не тот случай.

— Слушай, Билл. Я сказал, что большего тебе дать не могу. Я серьёзно.

— Тогда дай мне руку, — и Билл тянет к Дипперу левую руку, в темноте находит её и переплетает их пальцы.

Диппер дёргается, пытается освободиться, но пальцы у Билла юркие, они держат крепко.

— Да ну и чёрт с тобой, — выплёвывает Диппер.

Билл удовлетворённо хмыкает и устраивает их руки поверх своего живота.

— Добился своего и доволен, да? — ехидно тянет Диппер.

— Если тебе неприятно… — Билл расцепляет их руки и закидывает освободившуюся за голову.

— Ой, ты смотри, обиделся, — улыбается Диппер.

Руку, впрочем, он не убирает. Ладонь лежит у Билла на животе, пальцы перебирают складки кофты.

— Странно это, — начинает Диппер после нескольких минут молчания. — Это у меня впервые.

— Что? — уточняет Билл.

— Я впервые ночую с кем-то в одной постели, ну, кроме сестры. Внезапно — со своим заклятым другом.

— Я думал, ты пересмотрел наши отношения в свете последних дней, — несколько обиженно тянет Билл.

— Ох, я уже ничего не понимаю.

Диппер чувствует, как с плеча исчезает ладонь, чужие пальцы мягко касаются его волос.

— Тебе стоит просто думать немного поменьше, Диппер Пайнс. Уж поверь моему опыту.

— И какой у тебя опыт человеческих отношений? Неделя?

— Туше, — откликается Билл, слегка потягиваясь и вновь обхватывая рукой плечи Диппера.

— Ладно, я подумаю обо всём этом завтра, — сонно бормочет Диппер и, неожиданно для самого себя, двигает ладонь вперёд, устраивая её у Билла на боку и сжимая пальцы на ткани кофты.

***

Билл просыпается около семи утра. Ему тепло, даже жарко — рядом лежит Диппер, прижавшись к нему буквально всем телом и собственнически сжимая его бок. Билл аккуратно снимает с себя дипперову руку и усаживается на кровати. Диппер что-то недовольно бормочет, немного шарит рукой перед собой, пытаясь нащупать хотя бы что-то, но в итоге успокаивается. Билл поправляет на его плечах плед и тихо поднимается с постели.

В доме прохладно, и Билл накидывает на плечи толстовку Диппера, что лежит на полу у кровати. Идёт на кухню, захватив заодно пачку сигарет со столика в гостиной, и устраивается на стуле. Магии хватает на то, чтобы, не вставая с места, засыпать в турку кофе и, залив водой, водрузить на плиту. Разжечь конфорку тоже сил хватает. Билл курит медленно, со вкусом.

Сколько ещё времени ему предстоит провести в этом теле? Пока _другим_ не надоест с ним играть. Три недели — а Билл уже почти без сил. И нехорошо, что он втянул Диппера во всё это. По хорошему, Биллу бы стоило ночевать где-нибудь в безлюдных местах, ежедневно меняя место дислокации. Так он и делал, пока один их _них_ не проделал в животе Билла немаленькую такую дыру. Ему нужно было нормальное место для ночлега, нужны были бинты и лекарства, а после каждого сражения магии не оставалось уже ни на что. И он вспомнил про Диппера. Капелька волшебства из остатков — и вот светящаяся золотая нить ведёт его к дому, где живёт Пайнс. Билл не хотел впутывать его во всю эту суматоху, но… Никто и никогда не заботился о нём, древнем создании из энергии и магии. Никто, кроме семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, который не задаёт лишних вопросов. Разве что сопротивляется прикосновениям.

Билл ухмыляется. Диппер и не представляет сам, насколько он тактильное существо. Билл помнит, как в одну из ночей Диппер тянулся к его руке, когда Билл осмелел и провёл ладонью по его волосам. Билл помнит, какими лёгкими и заботливыми были прикосновения Диппера, когда он наносил мазь на его израненное тело. Билл помнит — и память свежа, вплоть до фантомных ощущений недавних прикосновений, — как крепко Диппер обнимал его этой ночью.

Билл вытягивает из себя ещё капельку магии — на столе появляется тарелка с сэндвичами на поджаристых тостах. Он складывает перед собой руки и укладывается лбом на скрещенные запястья. Хочется спать, а возвращаться в постель желания нет — близость Диппера, такого спокойного и расслабленного под властью сна, только лишний раз напоминает, что каждый день Биллу приходится бороться за свою жизнь. Незаметно для себя Билл погружается в беспокойный сон.

Около десяти утра на кухне появляется Диппер. Некоторое время он рассматривает открывшуюся ему картину, а потом осторожно касается рукой плеча Билла:

— Хэй, соня, проснись.

Билл нехотя что-то бормочет, но голову всё же поднимает. Расфокусированным взглядом смотрит на Диппера, смаргивает и широко улыбается.

— Доброе утро, дорогуша. Как спалось?

Диппер моментально краснеет, румянец пятнами расходится по светлой коже.

— Эмм, неплохо. Тепло, — скомкано отвечает он.

— Да-а-а, — с зевком потягивается Билл, — ты прямо как печка. Печка с обнимашками.

— Билл!

— Что? Да ладно, здорово же было.

— Не уверен, что это выражается именно такими словами.

Билл неодобрительно качает головой и поднимается на ноги. Сваренный утром кофе уже остыл — Билл выливает его в раковину и принимается за варку новой порции. Диппер устраивается на стуле и молча жуёт сэндвич. Кофе готов, завтрак проходит в несколько напряжённом молчании. Билл приканчивает сэндвич, запивая его кофе и, наконец, заговаривает:

— Спасибо, что впустил меня тогда, в первый день. Мне не очень хотелось ночевать в какой-то подворотне с дырой в животе.

— Э-э-э, не за что, наверно, — тихо откликается Диппер, уставившись в свою кружку.

— Нет, правда, — продолжает Билл. — Надеюсь, сегодня всё решится.

— Окей.

— Я пойду.

— Иди.

Билл выходит в гостиную — слышно, как он зашнуровывает ботинки. Диппер улавливает щелчок замка на двери и тихое, непривычное:

— До встречи.

***

Этой ночью Билл не приходит. Диппер ждёт его, накачиваясь кофе и куря почти одну за одной. Около трёх часов Диппер натыкается по телевизору на «Блэйда», и до пяти утра время пролетает значительно быстрее. Билл не появляется, и Диппер, окончательно разочарованный, ложится спать прямо на диване.

Следующий день пролетает в мелких заботах. Диппер разбирает шкаф в гостиной — старенькая стиральная машина вряд ли справится с таким количеством одежды, так что Диппер идёт в прачечную, что расположена ниже по улице.

Там практически нет людей — ещё бы, полдень рабочего дня. Диппер заворожено следит за тем, как в барабане крутятся стирающиеся вещи. В зал заходит женщина с мальчиком лет десяти. Загрузив две машинки, женщина оставляет мальчика следить за бельём, а сама, судя по разговору, отправляется в магазин. Пацан — так же внимательно, как и Диппер — следит за стиркой, а потом делится с Диппером жвачкой. Монотонные движения челюстью и мелькание яркого белья начисто выбивают из дипперовой головы все мысли, и следующий час он проводит в блаженном ничегонеделании.

Перенеся постиранные вещи в сушилку, Диппер устраивается на подоконнике и листает какой-то прошлогодний журнал. Слова никак не хотят собираться в осмысленные предложения, и вскоре Диппер бросает эту затею. Забросив чистые вещи в рюкзак, Диппер возвращается домой. Принимается за ненавистную глажку. Впрочем, полтора часа пролетают, словно их и не было, а значит, Диппер достиг своей цели — скоротал очередной отрезок времени до ночи.

Пару часов — в жесте отчаяния — Диппер тратит на игру в Halo по сети, рубится с каким-то крикливым итальянцем. Когда взбешённый соперник переходит на родной язык, Диппер просто вырубает приставку и идёт на кухню. На столе лежит второй том «Атлант расправил плечи», Диппер хватается за книгу, как за спасительную соломинку и полных три часа читает, погрузившись в перипетии сюжета. Когда буквы начинают двоиться в уставших глазах, Диппер откладывает книгу. Шесть вечера.

_«Я свихнусь, если буду ждать его, точно»._

И действительно — Диппер словно боролся со временем, пытался заставить его ускорить бег. Разумеется, он безбожно проигрывал — время тянулось, будто насмехаясь, в груди у Диппера распускался яркий цветок беспокойства и страха. Решив, что всё это — непродуктивно, Диппер принялся за то, что всегда помогало убить время. Быстро накинув ветровку, он отправился на прогулку и пробродил по пустынным улочкам до позднего вечера. Только около одиннадцати он очнулся и поспешил домой. Никогда ещё так быстро Диппер не взлетал на свой четвёртый этаж, до последнего момента будучи уверенным, что… Что Билл сидит у его квартиры на лестнице и курит.

Лестница пуста, и Диппер бессильно сжимает кулаки.

Дом кажется непривычно пустым. Билл так и не появился этой ночью.

***

Утром Диппер выходит на пустую кухню. Варит кофе на одного, делает себе два сэндвича. Некстати вспоминается, что всего через полтора месяца настанет пора ехать в колледж. Совершенно некстати. Диппер прикуривает, делает глоток кофе и идёт в гостиную за ноутбуком. Подключает скайп и звонит сестре. Видео он предусмотрительно не включает — вряд ли Мэйбл обрадуется его осунувшемуся виду и мешкам под глазами. Тем более, Диппер сказал ей, что теперь курит меньше, но с чёртовым Биллом теперь уходит почти полная пачка в сутки.

Мэйбл быстро отвечает на звонок, выглядит весёлой и довольной — как почти и всегда:

— Хэй, братишка, как твои дела?

Диппер пытается звучать оптимистично, но, видит бог, у него не очень хорошо выходит.

— Всё в порядке, ну, в целом. Я, в общем-то, хочу от тебя совета.

— Совета? — Мэйбл хитро прищуривается, а потом приподнимает брови: — Дела амурные?

— Нет, нет, что ты, как ты могла подумать! — отнекивается Диппер.

— Ну, — тянет Мэйбл, — на самом деле пора бы уже, бро.

— Бли-и-ин, сестричка, я могу с тобой серьёзно поговорить вообще?

— Можешь, конечно, — теперь уже Мэйбл не улыбается. — Что случилось?

— Э-э-э, я тут познакомился с одним парнем…

Мэйбл хихикает и начинает уморительно поигрывать бровями.

— Мэйбл, — строго окликает её Диппер и продолжает: — В общем, мы уже какое-то время общаемся. Обычно тусили у меня, а тут… Он не пришёл два дня назад и до сих пор не проявлялся никак.

— Чо-как его зовут? — прищуривается Мэйбл.

— Б… — начинает было Диппер, но быстро понимает, _что_ скажет Мэйбл, если узнает, и поправляется: — Уилл, да, Уильям.

— Ага. Ты знаешь кого-нибудь из его семьи?

— Он… Он в городе недавно, и семьи у него нет как таковой. Он здесь совершенно один.

— Это осложняет ситуацию. Но, в любом случае, я думаю, что не стоит сильно волноваться. Может, он уехал с друзьями или по делам. Не зацикливайся, Диппер, а то я знаю, ты это можешь.

— Но…

— Диппер, — строгим голосом перебивает его сестра, — я знаю, как ты можешь паранойить, но не стоит. Отпусти своего друга от себя хотя бы немного. И он вернётся. Близкие всегда возвращаются.

Диппер вздыхает и тянется к сигаретам:

— Ты, наверно, права. Спасибо тебе, Мэйбл. Ты меня немного успокоила…

Ещё какое-то время они обмениваются новостями (рассказывает в основном Мэйбл, а Диппер угукает и улыбается в ответ на слова сестры), после чего тепло прощаются. Диппер закрывает ноутбук и чувствует прямо-таки смертельную усталость. Словно в тумане он добирается до дивана и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, отрубается.

***

Диппера будит звонок в дверь. Он нехотя приподнимает голову и готовится было повернуться на другой бок и снова задремать, но звонок повторяется. Диппер трёт глаза и поднимается на ноги. Доходит до прихожей и открывает дверь. На пороге стоит Билл: он улыбается, на боку — здоровенный порез, кофта там в лохмотьях, на скуле — кровоподтёк. Диппер пару секунд смотрит на него, будто отпечатывает на сетчатке изображение, потом раздражённо выдыхает:

— Ну ты и мудак, Билл Сайфер, — и обнимает Билла.

Обомлевший от такого проявления внимания Билл сначала застывает без движения, а потом ерошит волосы Диппера ладонью.

— Скучал по мне, золотце?

— Феерический мудак, — констатирует Диппер и буквально втаскивает Билла в квартиру.

Проводит вперёд, усаживает на диван и некоторое время просто смотрит на него сверху вниз — будто пытается удостовериться, что Билл — не галлюцинация.

— Снимай свои обноски, буду тебя лечить.

— Не стоит, это так, царапина, — отмахивается Билл, но Диппер не может проигнорировать его болезненную бледность.

— Твоя задача — сделать так, как я сказал.

— Слушаюсь, — Билл, явно дурачась, отдаёт ему честь.

— Феерический, — бормочет Диппер, скрываясь в ванной.

Он обрабатывает рану Билла долго, тщательно, пару раз тыкая в края разошедшейся кожи пальцами. Билл шипит.

— Ты это специально делаешь, изверг?

— Да, — кивает Диппер. — Мщу тебе, недоумок.

— Я-я-ясно, — тянет Билл в ответ.

Рана обработана, Диппер накладывает бинты. Закончив, он проходится пальцами с нанесённой на них мазью по скуле Билла.

— Есть будешь?

— Голоден, как чёрт, — откликается Билл.

— Так ты и есть чёрт, — подначивает его Диппер.

— Я демон, дорогуша, потрудись запомнить.

— О, я постараюсь, но ничего не обещаю.

Диппер улыбается — его, наконец, отпустило.

Они ужинают, разговаривая в общем-то ни о чём, Билл вызывается мыть посуду. В итоге пена оказывается на полу, на столе, в волосах Билла — но не на посуде. Диппер встаёт со стула, бедром отодвигает Билла в сторону и моет тарелки сам, а Билл стоит рядом и, посмеиваясь, всё же пристально следит за этим нехитрым действом.

Остаток вечера они играют в полюбившийся Биллу Halo — Диппер действительно рад его возвращению, так что готов сегодня проигрывать. Около часа ночи они всё-таки решают пойти спать. Билл откладывает джойстик в сторону и интересуется, приподнимая одну бровь:  
— Твоё одеяло высохло?

— Эм, да, — не понимает его Диппер.

— Жаль, — тянет Билл чуть печально. — С тобой весело спать.

— Придурок. Это была вынужденная мера.

— Ну, в любом случае, мне нравится, когда меня держат за руку.

Диппер поднимается с дивана и, задумавшись на мгновенье, протягивает Биллу руку:

— Перекур?

— О, да, — Билл обхватывает его ладонь пальцами и идёт вслед за Диппером на кухню.

Курят они молча, Диппер справляется быстрее и, кивнув Биллу напоследок, уходит.

— А как же «спокойной ночи»? — слышится почти обиженное.

— Спокойной ночи, чудовище.

— Я тебя тоже очень люблю, — фыркает Билл.

Он неспешно закуривает по новой и смотрит в окно, на слабо освещённую улицу. Внезапно взгляд падает на подоконник — там лежат две записки, что Билл оставлял Дипперу на салфетках. Билл смотрит на них какое-то время, потом наставляет на них указательный палец, и салфетки загораются голубым огнём. Билл сдувает пепел и улыбается уголками губ.

***

Билл приходит вновь. На самом деле, он делает это уже две недели кряду. Диппер старательно обрабатывает ему раны (ох, чего стоила ему вывихнутая лодыжка — Диппер не слышал, чтобы Билл так ругался; сильнее всего он костерил Диппера тогда, когда он смеялся над тем, как Билл ходит в развалочку), кормит Билла ужином и играет с ним на приставке. Одного он не делает — не спрашивает, куда Билл исчезает по утрам. Диппер так и не набрался смелости спросить.

На исходе пятнадцатого дня Диппер достаёт из рюкзака маленькую коробочку и протягивает её Биллу. Удивлённый демон аккуратно вскрывает упаковку и извлекает из коробки простенький телефон.

— Мой номер забит на цифре «1». Просто жмёшь на единичку, а потом на зелёную кнопку. Это так, на всякий случай. Номер «2» — это Мэйбл. Запомни, для неё — ты мой друг Уилл. Не знаю, что может случиться, что тебе понадобится она, но…

— Ты контрол-фрик, дорогуша, самый отвязный из всех, кого я встречал, — хмыкает Билл, а потом кротко — боже, правда? — улыбается. — Спасибо.

— Проверь, набери номер, чтобы звонок прошёл.

Билл последовательно нажимает на две кнопки и подносит телефон к уху. Смартфон Диппера оживает и принимается играть мелодию. На словах «me and the devil — walkin' side by side» Билл не выдерживает и начинает смеяться:

— Серьёзно? А ты шутник.

Он убирает мобильник в карман джинсов и подхватывает лежащий на диване джойстик:

— Продолжим?

***

Уже на второй день Диппер пожалел, что ему вообще пришла в голову идея с телефоном для демонического создания. Билл принялся заваливать его смс-ками.

_«И как только научился их писать?»_

Билл 12:27   
Мне скучно: с 

Диппер 12:27   
Так ты вроде бы не развлекаться уходишь.

Билл 21:10  
Ошибочка. Сможешь отличить сломанный нос от просто ушиба?

Диппер 21:12  
Попробую. Пиццу заказывать или сможешь наколдовать?

Билл 21:13  
Есть ли что-то, чего я не могу? :D

Диппер 21:15  
Заткнуться, например?

Билл 21:16  
Злой ты: (

Диппер 21:17   
И совсем тебя не люблю.

***

Билл 20:39   
Мне точно нос сломали. Теперь наверняка.

Диппер 20:40  
Лучше бы тебе говорилку сломали.

Билл 20:42  
Злой ты (2)

Билл 20:43   
Что на ужин?

Диппер 20:47   
Это вообще наглость!

Диппер 20:51  
Картофельный салат и стейк.

Билл 20:52  
Постараюсь закончить здесь побыстрее.

***

Билл 22:23   
Я поздравляю тебя, дорогуша:)

Диппер 22:24   
Ты наконец придёшь без видимых травм?

Билл 22:26  
Годовщина Странногедона же! Забыл, что ли?

Диппер 22:27  
Забудешь такое…

Диппер 22:57  
Хэй, ты придёшь вообще?

Билл 23:32  
Да, просто меня отвлекли. Ты умеешь накладывать швы?

Диппер 23:35   
Ну да, а то что-то я стал забывать, за что я тебя не люблю. Швы. Отлично.

Билл 23:35  
Можешь вышить на мне что-нибудь:)

Диппер 23:36  
GTFO?

Билл 23:37   
Я бы предпочёл птичку. Или что-нибудь очаровательное, как я.

Диппер 23:38  
Камень, например?

Билл 23:39  
ЗиНЛ

Диппер 23:40  
???

Билл 23:42  
Злой и Не Любишь.

Диппер 23:43   
Это и вышью.

***

Билл 13:42   
Я сегодня услышал очень крутую песню по радио — love is all you need, какие-то Жуки.

Диппер 13:44  
Твоя образованность устарела на полсотни лет. И это не Жуки, это Битлз. Тебя учить и учить.

Билл 13:47  
Вечером и займёмся этим:)

Диппер 14:00  
Неужели ты заранее предупреждаешь меня о том, что ты появишься? Ты там головой не ударялся?

Билл 14:02   
И за что я тебя так люблю, а, Диппер Пайнс?!

Диппер 14:04  
Это, видимо, и есть ответ на мой второй вопрос.

Билл 16:27  
Будем танцевать с тобой под Битлз при луне.

Диппер 16:28   
Не в этой жизни. И вообще — кто ты и что сделал с Биллом?

Билл 16:31   
Да лааадно, тебе нравится эта идея, я знаю:)

Диппер 16:33  
Почему я вообще с тобой разговариваю?

Билл 16:35   
У меня есть идейка, но я промолчу. А то ночевать не пустишь :(

Диппер 16:37  
Промолчишь? Ты точно не приложился головой?

Билл 16:39   
Ты меня обижаешь, золотце.

***

Когда Билл не приходит следующим вечером, Диппер коротко хмыкает и набирает смс:

Диппер 01:03  
Пунктуальность, Билл. Я закрою дверь только на цепочку. Лазанья в духовке.

Утром Диппера встречает непривлекательная картина — дверь закрыта, диван пуст. Диппер ставит турку на плиту и закуривает. Такое бывало и раньше. Не страшно, не проблема, нет ничего удивительного. Диппер уходит за продуктами, убирается в квартире, читает Паланика, готовит ужин — уже по привычке на двоих.

Билл не появляется.

Диппер просыпается в пустой квартире и первым делом звонит Мэйбл. Прижимая плечом телефон, он прикуривает и вслушивается в радостный голос сестры. Говорит в основном она, Диппер слушает и угукает время от времени. Он не говорит ни слова о Билле — об Уилле для Мэйбл. Закончив разговор, он набрасывает на плечи ветровку, забирает рюкзак и выходит из дома. Берёт в прокате велосипед и уезжает к озеру. Диппер целый день валяется на покрывале и читает взахлёб. Вернувшись домой, он ужинает и какое-то время играет на приставке.

Билл не показывается.

Билл не приходит.

Билл не пишет.

Его телефон отключён.

Он не приходит — день за днём не приходит.

Ещё через два дня Диппер не выдерживает и отправляется в городскую больницу. На ресепшене он ловит молоденькую медсестру и спрашивает, удивляясь своему внезапно севшему голосу:

— Скажите, к вам не поступал парень лет восемнадцати-двадцати? Блондин, худой, зовут Билл.

Медсестра качает головой и убегает дальше по коридору, а Диппер стоит посреди приёмного покоя — растерянный и потерянный одновременно. Он разворачивается и выходит из здания, закуривает, проходя через парковку. На автопилоте добирается до дома и долго сидит на диване без движения. Через какое-то время (Диппер не фиксирует его совершенно) идёт на кухню и разогревает обед. Бездумно поглощает его, не чувствуя вкуса, потом варит кофе. Устраивается на стуле, греет озябшие пальцы о чашку. Курит, уставившись в окно. Минуты складываются в протяжённые сегменты времени, Дипперу дышится тяжелее с каждым мгновением. Он бросает взгляд на подоконник — салфетки с почеркушками Билла исчезли.

Словно их и не было.

Диппер докуривает, аккуратно тушит окурок в пепельнице и достаёт из кармана джинсов телефон, набирает номер по памяти — он словно выжжен изнутри черепной коробки. «Абонент находится вне зоны действия, номер неактивен».

Вне зоны. Неактивен. Не существует.

Диппер опускает телефон в карман и со всей силы ударяет кулаком по столешнице. Злость накатывает волнами, облизывает кончики пальцев, ползёт выше, по предплечьям, обвивает цепкими руками шею, душит, душит, душит… Диппер судорожно хватает ртом воздух и трёт руками глаза. Ярость постепенно отступает, и Диппер думает — ясно и зло — _«тебя нет»._

После этого становится чуть легче — с холодной головой Дипперу всегда было лучше. Он возвращается в гостиную, открывает шкаф. Вытаскивает подушку и утыкается в неё носом, стараясь уловить хоть какой-то запах. Ничего — ни ноток парфюма, ни полутонов запаха шампуня. Ни-че-го. Диппер с остервенением срывает с обеих подушек наволочки, выворачивает из недр шкафа плед. Запинаясь о его висящие края, Диппер спешит в ванную — запихивает свой груз в стиральную машинку, сыплет порошка — больше, чем нужно, — захлопывает дверцу и нажимает несколько кнопок. Слышится шелест набирающейся воды, Диппер усаживается перед машинкой, опирается о стену. Несколько минут следит за стиркой, потом тяжело поднимается и возвращается на кухню.

_«Тебя нет»._

Садится за стол, притягивает к себе чашку с остывшим кофе. Допивает горький холодный напиток, моет чашку и устраивается на диване с книгой — в общем, возвращается к своему обычному времяпрепровождению.

Летние дни пролетают незаметно — Диппер находит на связке ключ от чердака и проводит время на крыше, устроившись на пледе с книгой в тени труб системы вентиляции. Когда в городе становится совсем уж жарко, уезжает за его пределы на озеро. Читает запоем, не отвлекаясь ни на что, кроме еды и короткого, беспокойного сна, курит долго, со вкусом перекатывая горечь на языке.

Единственное, что он делает — считает дни. Ведёт отсчёт от той точки, где иллюзии развеялись и пелена перестала застилать глаза. Сейчас — день семнадцатый от точки невозврата. Когда около полуночи раздаётся звонок в дверь, Диппер идёт открывать без задней мысли, он заказал пиццу.

— Минутку, — говорит Диппер, слишком долго возясь с замком и цепочкой.

Открывает дверь и замирает — на пороге стоит Билл. Улыбается. И молчит.

Диппер с чувством говорит:

— Пошёл вон! — и захлопывает дверь.

Подхватывает с дивана книгу и устраивается на кухне, закуривает, погружаясь в чтение. Через полчаса набирает номер пиццерии, уточняя, скоро ли доставят. На другом конце провода удивлённо отзываются — мы её привезли, за доставку расписались. Диппер чертыхается и прекращает звонок. Откладывает книгу и идёт в прихожую. Пару секунд смотрится в зеркало, выдыхает и открывает дверь. На лестнице сидит Билл, курит очередную самокрутку и ест пиццу прямо из коробки. Диппер выходит в общий коридор, подходит к Биллу поближе и осторожно касается его плеча рукой — словно проверяет, настоящий он или нет. Билл удивлённо поднимает на него глаза и накрывает его ладонь своей. Диппер отшатывается, бормочет:

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — и заходит обратно в квартиру. 

Дверь он всё же оставляет открытой.

Билл тяжело поднимается, обхватывая одной рукой яркую коробку, входит в квартиру и тихо закрывает за собой дверь. Кладёт пиццу на журнальный столик, а сам устраивается в углу дивана. Стаскивает с ног высокие ботинки (Диппер краем глаза замечает жёлто-чёрные полосатые носки), подбирает ноги под себя и снова закуривает самокрутку. Сладкий флёр плывёт в воздухе, Диппер закашливается и чертыхается. Он вынимает из пачки сигарету и щёлкает зажигалкой.

— Ветер стих, — говорит Билл, словно нарочно поглядывая в сторону.

— Здесь было ветрено… все эти дни, — начинает Диппер вполне спокойно, но под конец явно огрызается: — Хотя откуда тебе знать.

— Ты прав, — Билл кивает, — меня не было здесь больше двух недель.

— Семнадцать дней, — голос Диппера вздрагивает и звучит обвиняюще. — Тебя не было семнадцать дней. Телефон отключен. Я… я не был уверен, что мне нужно думать в таком случае.

— Извини, что не отвечал, не было возможности…

— Да дело не в этом! — восклицает Диппер, но тут же берёт себя в руки и продолжает куда спокойнее: — Дело вовсе не в этом.

— А-а-а, — тянет Билл, скалится. Черты его лица искривляются, превращаясь в насмешливую маску. — Ты не любишь, когда на тебя не обращают внимания? Как же, я всё это время был рядом, бежал к тебе каждый вечер, как на зов, а тут опаньки — и меня нет. Так, а, Диппер? Хочешь, чтобы люди были без исключения твоими? Или я, только я?

— Боже, заткнись, — шепчет Диппер.

Он сжимает руки в кулаки до побелевших костяшек, белая кожа на фоне тёмной джинсы штанов. Билл придвигается ближе, склоняется к уху Диппера и продолжает куда тише:

— Что, захотел себе персонального демона, а? Прикормленного, приручённого, зависимого от тебя? И как, дорогуша, выходит?

Диппер не шевелится, не отодвигается ни на дюйм и только горько вздыхает:

— Скажи, Билл, что мне делать?

Билл дёргается от этого тихого вопроса, как от пощёчины, и замолкает. Диппер поворачивается к нему лицом и повторяет:

— Что мне делать? Я не знаю, как мне быть. Ты будто сковал меня, околдовал меня, я не знаю. Не знаю, что питает твоё желание приходить сюда — даже тогда, когда ты не ранен и тебе не нужна моя помощь. Скажи мне, я прошу тебя…

Билл смотрит на него долго, пронзительно, не моргая. В голубых глазах загорается огонёк, зрачок вытягивается в кошачий, а белок желтеет. Откуда-то приходит дуновение ветра — а ведь казалось, что он стих после буйства последних дней, — и волосы Билла развеваются под его влиянием. Диппер улавливает эту перемену и отползает от Билла на край дивана, сжимается в комочек в его углу, подбирая под себя ноги.

— Я могу выносить что-то только до определённого предела, как и любой другой человек. Ты — твоё существование, твоё появление, а потом твоё отсутствие, пугают меня. До смерти, я не вру. А тебе каково? Это какое-то больное удовлетворение — то, что ты получаешь, делая это со мной. Ты этим дышишь. Давай, если тебе так надо, делай это — пугай меня. Только пожалуйста, докажи, что ты настоящий.

Билл молчит, желтизна исчезает из глаз, и только вертикальный зрачок напоминает о том, кто он.

— Скажи мне, что делать? Боже, скажи мне запретить тебе приходить сюда, ко мне. Я прошу, я этого не забуду — но забуду тебя.

Демон смотрит на него совершенно непонимающим взглядом. А Диппер не умолкает:

— Ты должен, ты просто _обязан_ быть настоящим. Всё это время, что тебя не было, — Диппер поднимается и становится перед диваном, смотрит на Билла сверху вниз, — я только и думал о том, что ты мне привиделся. Что мне всё это показалось. Не осталось ничего — ни записок, ничего. И, видит бог, как же я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты вот так исчез, а теперь спокойно появился, словно ничего не произошло.

Билл тоже встаёт и становится напротив Диппера.

— Я не хочу становиться жертвой, я не хочу, чтобы ты был всего лишь голосом в моей голове. Это так близко к сумасшествию, и я этого не хочу.

Билл смотрит на него внимательно, склонив голову к плечу, и, наконец, отвечает:

— Ты такой спокойный, Диппер Пайнс, но ты, похоже, чувствуешь что-то иное.

— Да что ты знаешь об этом, — раздражённо отвечает Диппер.

— Ну же, давай сделаем всё чуть интереснее, золотце. Давай, вызверись на меня, врежь мне, что ли, делай же что-нибудь! Покажи зубки.

Диппер выдыхает, у него начинает подёргиваться верхняя губа. Он делает шаг вперёд, хватает Билла за плечи, притягивает к себе и зло целует. Это больше похоже на хлёсткую пощёчину, чем на поцелуй как таковой. Билл отстраняется, Диппер всё ещё цепляется за его кофту. Билл прищуривается:

— Показал, да? Ну что?

— Ты похож на настоящего больше, чем мне представлялось.

— Ох, ясно, — кивает Билл, обхватывает лицо Диппера ладонями и мягко касается губами его губ.

Диппер вздрагивает и отталкивает Билла от себя. Он яростно сжимает кулаки и говорит сиплым, севшим голосом:

— Почему, почему ты вообще случился со мной?

Билл аккуратно касается его плеча ладонью, но Диппер изворачивается, сбрасывает с себя его руку и выплёвывает:

— Не смей меня трогать.

— Диппер…

— Да хоть раз выполни чью-то просьбу, чёрт возьми! — рявкает Диппер, почти бегом скрывается в своей спальне и с грохотом захлопывает дверь.

Билл ещё какое-то время стоит перед диваном, затем обессилено опускается на него и саркастически хмыкает:

— Вот и поговорили.

Губы горят, словно Диппер поставил на них клеймо.

***

Пару часов подремав на диване, Билл просыпается. От неудобной позы болит спина, и Билл с хрустом потягивается. Он поднимается на ноги и, старательно ступая тихо, подходит к двери дипперовой спальни. Аккуратно открывает дверь и заглядывает в комнату — на кровати, притянув колени к груди, спит Диппер, одеяло скомкано и лежит у него в ногах. Билл прокрадывается в комнату и становится перед постелью. Постояв так с минуту, он осторожно присаживается на край кровати. Диппер, словно почувствовав чужое присутствие рядом, сонно ворочается и открывает глаза. Потерев пальцами глаза, он приподнимается на локте и безмолвно смотрит на Билла.

— Скажи, что ты на меня не злишься.

— Уйди, Билл.

Диппер выглядит смертельно усталым, под глазами залегли плотные серые тени.

— Это не то, что я хотел услышать, — Билл с лёгкой улыбкой качает головой.

— Вот незадача, а, — пожимает плечами Диппер. — Уходи.

— Могу я поспать здесь? — осторожно интересуется Билл.

— Нет. У-хо-ди.

Диппер подтягивает одеяло повыше и накрывается с головой, отвернувшись от окна. Билл сползает с кровати и устраивается на полу, опирается спиной о постель. Спустя несколько минут Билл понимает, что Диппер действительно спит, и откидывает голову назад, уставившись в потолок. Сон накатывает на него незаметно.

***

Диппер просыпается около десяти утра. Нехотя потягивается и сбрасывает с себя одеяло. Полежав несколько минут, он зевает и садится, спустив ноги на пол. Поднимается, потягивается ещё раз, поворачивается к окну и так и застывает — на полу у его кровати спит Билл. Он лежит, свернувшись клубочком — видимо, спать на полу достаточно холодно. Диппер качает головой и тихо выходит из комнаты.

На кухне он готовит сэндвичи, наскоро перекусывает и закуривает. В это время из спальни доносится приглушённое:

— Чтоб я ещё раз так спал…

Диппер затягивается и выпускает дым, наблюдая за Биллом, вышедшим в гостиную. Тот ищет свои ботинки, потом подбирает оставленный на диване телефон. И молча, не произнеся ни слова, покидает квартиру. Диппер тушит сигарету и тянется за новой…

День проходит как обычно, ничем не выделяясь в череде остальных дней. Диппер полдня валяется на диване, читая взахлёб, к вечеру выходит на прогулку до ближайшего супермаркета и возвращается домой к девяти. Готовит макароны с сыром и неторопливо съедает их перед телевизором. Около одиннадцати раздаётся звонок в дверь, но Диппер не спешит открывать её. Он поднимается и направляется на кухню. Курит — сосредоточенно, немного нервно, словно обдумывает что-то. В дверь звонят ещё раз. Диппер оглядывается, бросает быстрый взгляд на пустую гостиную и идёт к двери.

Билл сидит на лестнице, голова опущена, и он не поднимает её даже тогда, когда дверь скрипит, открываясь. Диппер выходит на площадку, стоит там несколько секунд без движения, и потом тихо произносит:

— Зачем ты пришёл?

— Потому что я _хочу_ приходить сюда, — так же тихо отвечает Билл, не поднимая головы. — И я не знаю, почему.

— Ты ранен?

— Только царапины.

— Я не очень хочу тебя видеть, Билл, — выдыхает Диппер.

— Я знаю. Но я — это вообще имеет значение? — я хочу тебя видеть.

— Зачем? — Диппер разделяет слово на слоги.

Билл поднимает голову и смотрит на Диппера усталыми глазами:

— Я не знаю, но хочу узнать. С тобой спокойно, мне так кажется.

— Господи, впервые я услышал хоть что-то, хоть какое-то объяснение! — хмыкает Диппер.

— А ты ведь особо и не задаёшь вопросов… — тянет Билл.

— О, с меня станется. Заходи уже.

Билл подскакивает, словно разжатая пружинка, и быстро проходит в квартиру вслед за Диппером. Диппер приносит из ванной салфетки, бинты и мазь, но помогать, видимо, совершенно не собирается. Билл коротко кивает, закатывает рукав на правой руке и принимается обрабатывать порезы. Диппер молча следит за тем, как Билл неуклюже бинтует руку, но в итоге не выдерживает и придвигается ближе. Перехватывает из руки Билла бинт, раскручивает его и накладывает аккуратную повязку. Билл опускает рукав кофты и с ногами забирается на диван. Диппер подмечает — очередные полосатые носки, теперь чёрно-красные, в тонкую полоску.

— Задавай вопросы, Диппер.

Диппер сгружает использованные салфетки на журнальный столик и опирается на спинку дивана плечом.

— Почему ты приходишь?

— Я не могу сказать, потому что сам до конца не уверен.

— Почему ты уходишь? Куда? И почему ты возвращаешься, словно после хорошей драки?

Билл кладёт ладони на колени, разглаживая складки на джинсах, и начинает:

— Ещё во времена Странногедона я… немного поспорил с несколькими демонами. Они не очень сильны, но в результате оказалось, что это не имеет такого значения. Месяц назад я начал готовиться к одному, кхм, проекту, на это уходила большая часть моих сил. Разумеется, силы можно восстановить, но на несколько часов я оказывался чрезвычайно обессиленным.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — прерывает его Диппер, — эти несколько часов в какой-то момент оказались решающими?

— Именно, Пайнси, — кивает Билл. — Ублюдки ухитрились подкараулить меня тогда, когда я не был способен даже на миллиардную часть мощи Странногедона. Знаешь, что они сделали?

На последней фразе голос Билла набрал невиданную мощь, даже стёкла в окнах пошли рябью. Диппер поднимает взгляд на Билла — его глаза сверкают золотом, посередине — вертикальный провал зрачка.

— Что? — севшим голосом спрашивает Диппер.

Такой Билл его пугает — в нём чувствуется отголосок его _реальной силы_.

— Эти недоумки прочитали какое-то хитрое заклинание, которое облекло меня в человеческую форму. Так что не бойся, я не захватывал тело какого-то мальчишки — это то, каким бы был в человеческой форме. Демоны, знаешь ли, вечно молодые. И сказали мне, что они «поиграются», — на этом слове Билл скривился, — со мной в отместку за то, что я сделал. И первые пару дней я и правда думал, что всё это — просто дурацкая игра. Но она затянулась…

Билл переводит дыхание и опускает глаза — ладони, лежащие на коленях, окружены голубым пламенем. Усилием воли он заставляет огонь исчезнуть и продолжает:

— И все те пятнадцать дней, что я отсутствовал…

— Семнадцать, — перебивает было его Диппер, но Билл продолжает:

— В этом измерении я отсутствовал. Два дня я всё же был здесь, просто не показывался тебе.

— Но почему?

— Эти… Ох. Они решили, что скандинавская мифология и военная история — это ну просто очень круто. Кровавый орёл — слышал о таком?

Лицо Диппера каменеет, он просто кивает, сдерживая стон отчаяния.

— Так вот — пятнадцать дней я провёл в параллельной реальности, распятый, с вывернутыми наружу рёбрами. Моей магии хватало только на то, чтобы поддерживать в этом теле жизнь. Две недели — я блевал кровью, еле дышал из-за пневмоторакса, висел на дереве. Под дождём, под палящим солнцем — эти ребята опробовали на мне все вариации погоды. А на пятнадцатую ночь сняли меня и бросили под тем же деревом. Два дня у меня ушло на то, чтобы втянуть рёбра обратно и немного заживить кожу. Капля за каплей, я использовал магию на это. И ещё кое на что, ну да ладно.

Диппер придвигается чуть ближе, наклоняется вперёд.

— Теперь, я думаю, ты понимаешь, почему я не появлялся так долго. Мне не хотелось пугать тебя своим — мягко говоря — экстравагантным видом.

— Покажи, — коротко отвечает Диппер, но Билл понимает.

Он поворачивает к Дипперу спиной и задирает кофту. Диппер видит длинный шрам вдоль всего позвоночника, от шеи до поясницы, — красный и всё ещё воспалённо-чувствительный. Рёбра теперь выпирают чуть больше, вся спина в принципе расчерчена длинными горизонтальными порезами. Диппер опасливо проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль шрама у позвоночника, а потом сам одёргивает кофту Билла с плеч вниз. Билл оборачивается.

— Спасибо, что решил не появляться… в таком виде. Я бы вряд ли смог с этим справиться, и это… Вопрос контроля.

— Про контроль я уже понял. Сейчас я хочу только одного. Ты только не пугайся.

Диппер кивает, и тогда Билл медленно придвигается ближе. Он садится совсем рядом с Диппером и со вздохом облегчения обнимает его. Кладёт одну ладонь Дипперу на затылок, легко приглаживая волосы, другую устраивает между лопаток. Диппер на секунду задыхается, но потом выдыхает, расслабляется и несмело обнимает Билла в ответ, стараясь быть осторожным со спиной.

— Все эти две недели я боялся, что они доберутся до тебя, поэтому немного заколдовал твой дом — всё, на что меня хватило. Знаешь, как они издевались надо мной? Говорили, что знают, что мне кто-то помогает здесь, в этом измерении, и что они рано или поздно найдут этого человека. Смеялись — как это, нашёл дурачка, который поддался демоническому внушению и теперь живёт в качестве моей марионетки.

Диппер дёргается, но Билл удерживает его рядом с собой, утыкается носом в границу плеча и шеи:

— Эти недоумки ошиблись — я никого не заставлял. Ты помог мне сам, по доброй воле.

Диппер вздыхает, аккуратно перемещает ладони повыше, чуть крепче обнимая Билла. Билл же легонько касается губами его шеи.

— Хэй! — Диппер отстраняется, смотрит на Билла непонимающе.

— Давай проясним, — начинает Билл, сжимая ладонями плечи Диппера, — ты мне нравишься, правда.

— И что мне с этим делать? — нервно интересуется Диппер.

— Принять, — просто откликается Билл.

— Принять? Чего? — тянет Диппер последнее слово, его плечи вздрагивают.

— Окей, план Б — просто паникуй. Ты мне нравишься. Я могу повторять снова и снова — от этого это не станет менее значительным. И не исчезнет, как тебе хотелось бы.

— Билл, я… Ох. Почему с тобой всё так сложно? И что это вообще — демоническая гей-мафия, а? — беспокойно спрашивает Диппер, из его горла вырывается нервический смешок.

— Ты не понимаешь. Что за дурацкая идея с какой-то мафией? Мне просто нравишься _ты_ , — спокойно объясняет Билл — так просто, будто просит сварить ему кофе или передать книгу.

— Блин, Билл, это всё очень… лестно, но я, эмм, просто не знаю, что с этим делать и как на это реагировать. Я… Мне надо подумать и вообще побыть немного одному.

— Я всё понимаю, — отвечает Билл, его глаза печальны, — но я могу обнять тебя ещё раз?

— Только без поползновений в сторону моей шеи, пожалуйста, — просит Диппер, но всё же кивает.

Билл вновь обнимает его, прижимает бережно к своей груди.

— Тебе это так не нравится?

— Ох, нет, не не нравится, просто… Боже, я лучше помолчу.

— И то верно, — выдыхает Билл, касаясь щекой виска Диппера.

— Слушай, я пойду, мне бы надо поспать, — Диппер неловко высвобождается из объятий и отсаживается подальше. — Подушки в шкафу, ну, ты разберёшься, верно?

Билл кивает, и Диппер быстро поднимается и удаляется в свою спальню. Билл достаёт подушки и устраивается на диване. Минут через десять из спальни на цыпочках выходит Диппер и проходит на кухню. Там он выкуривает сигарету и было идёт обратно, но останавливается посреди гостиной. Билл лежит на самом краю дивана, неловко вывернув руку над головой.

— Тебе неудобно лежать? — шёпотом спрашивает Диппер.

Билл приподнимает голову:

— Я не могу лежать на спине, болит чертовски сильно.

Диппер подходит ближе, пару секунд думает, а потом протягивает Биллу руку:

— Пойдём.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Более чем. На кровати ты хоть лечь сможешь поудобнее.

Билл подхватывает плед, но Диппер жестом просит оставить его на месте. Всё так же держа Билла за руку, он заходит в спальню и подходит к шкафу.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты валялся тут в джинсах, — Диппер вынимает с полки пижамные штаны и футболку, протягивает Биллу.

— Я… Пойду переоденусь.

Билл уходит и возвращается через несколько минут уже переодевшимся. Дипперу странно видеть Билла в своих вещах, но он отгоняет эту мысль подальше. Бёдра у Билла чуть уже, чем у Диппера, и штаны держатся буквально на честном слове. Билл ерошит волосы — он выглядит просто невероятно домашним, и Диппер не может удержаться — он подходит ближе и обнимает Билла, забросив руки ему на плечи.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся.

— И я.

Билл обнимает в ответ, с лёгким нажимом проводит ладонями по рёбрам Диппера, а потом скрещивает руки у него за спиной. Они стоят так несколько минут, просто держась друг за друга, а потом Диппер неловко отстраняется. Билл с улыбкой ерошит ему волосы, чуть наклоняется вперёд и целует Диппера в лоб, у самой кромки волос.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — и выходит из комнаты.

Диппер слышит щелчок зажигалки где-то на кухне, понимающе кивает и, быстро переодевшись, ложится под одеяло. Через пару минут возвращается Билл — он немного колеблется перед тем, как опуститься на кровать. Диппер хмыкает — ну конечно, в _тот раз_ Билл забрался в постель Диппера с шуточками, а теперь… _«Что, теперь всё по-серьёзному, а?»_ Билл укладывается на живот и, вывернув руку назад, натягивает одеяло на себя. Диппер поворачивается на бок, оказываясь лицом к лицу с ним и тихо произносит:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Доброй ночи, — эхом отзывается Билл и закрывает глаза.

Черты его лица через минуту разглаживаются, дыхание выравнивается, и Диппер понимает, что он заснул. Он осторожно вытягивает руку наверх — Билл уснул, устроив голову на предплечье, и ладонь лежит на подушке — и касается пальцами пальцев Билла, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Билл не просыпается, и тогда Диппер смелеет — переплетает их пальцы и тоже закрывает глаза.

***

Утром перед своим уходом Билл подзывает Диппера к себе. Диппер терпеливо ждёт, пока Билл зашнурует ботинки, а потом таки не выдерживает:

— Что?

— Вот что, — Билл распрямляется и за плечи притягивает Диппера к себе.

Диппер пару секунд отбивается, но потом сдаётся и позволяет себя обнять.

— Ты что, блин, делаешь?

— Даю себе причину вернуться этим вечером, — тихо отвечает Билл и ведёт носом по волосам Диппера.

— А так ты и не думаешь возвращаться, что ли? — удивляется Диппер.

— Ты не понял. С каждым днём мне всё сложнее бороться, и я не уверен, что мне достанет сил. А так… Так я буду _помнить_ , что мне есть куда возвращаться.

— О, Билл, — тянет Диппер и кладёт ему ладони на спину. — Только попробуй не вернуться. Ну же, ты могущественный демон, чёрт тебя возьми!

— От моего могущества уже почти ничего не осталось.

— Ты сможешь всё вернуть. И, Билл…

— М-м-м?

— Это чрезвычайно долгое объятие уже становится неловким.

— Да? — мурлыкает Билл и легонько целует Диппера под ухом. — Не согласен.

— Ну вот что ты творишь, — Диппер пытается звучать недовольно, но у него это выходит не так хорошо, как хотелось бы.

— Это же риторический вопрос, верно? — усмехается Билл и отстраняется.

— Теперь точно да, — фыркает в ответ Диппер и машет рукой: — Давай уже. И возвращайся.

Билл уходит.

И возвращается тем же вечером. Закономерно потрёпанный, в разодранной на боку кофте и со свежим синяком на скуле. Диппер для начала загоняет его в душ, выдав чистое полотенце и тёмно-серую кофту с длинными рукавами, а потом идёт заказывать пиццу. Через полчаса её доставляют, и когда Диппер вскрывает коробку на журнальном столике, из ванной комнаты наконец показывается Билл.

— Откуда у тебя пена для ванны с ароматом жвачки, а?

Диппер саркастически улыбается:

— Ну угадай.

— Ни за что не поверю, что твоя, — отвечает Билл, просушивая полотенцем волосы. — Сестрица подарила?

— В точку, — кивает Диппер. — Вредный ужин подан.

— Мне нравится, когда ты готовишь, но у пиццы есть свои преимущества.

— И какие же? — косится Диппер на севшего рядом на диван Билла.

— Первое — можно есть без тарелок, — Билл берёт ломоть с огурчиками и пепперони, а потом закидывает свободную руку Дипперу на плечи. — Второе — можно есть, совмещая с удовольствием.

— Кто бы знал, что ты — демон обнимашек. Мэйбл была бы в восторге. Или нет.

— Ой, да ладно, — тянет Билл, одновременно жуя, — она была бы рада узнать, что тебя обнимают.

— Но не парень и не демон, — отнекивается Диппер.

— Ты, Диппер, зануда, — Билл притягивает его к себе поближе и звонко целует в висок. — Твоя дражайшая сестрица не такая.

— Просто ешь свою пиццу.

— Окей.

Когда с ужином покончено, Диппер берётся за ноутбук.

— Мне нужно написать эссе для колледжа.

— Ладно, — Билл подхватывает со столика пульт от телевизора. — Звук не будет тебе мешать?

— Нет, всё в порядке.

Диппер принимается за эссе, а Билл скачет по каналам, приглушив звук. Наконец он находит что-то, что его заинтересовало — по HBO крутят «Братьев по оружию» — и он принимается внимательно следить за сюжетом. Пару раз Билл отвлекает Диппера от работы для перекура, а около полуночи Диппер обнаруживает, что, прежде всего, он закончил эссе, а во-вторых — Билл уснул у него на плече, сжимая пульт в руке. Диппер закрывает крышку ноутбука и откладывает его на диван. Мягко тормошит Билла за плечо — тот что-то бормочет, не открывая глаз. Диппер всматривается внимательнее — Билл измотан, у него измождённый вид и синяки под глазами. Аккуратно поднявшись с дивана, Диппер берёт Билла за руки и легко тянет вперёд. Билл, наконец, приоткрывает глаза — взгляд у него сонный и расфокусированный.

— Пойдём спать, чудовище, — мягко улыбается Диппер, приподнимая уголки губ.

— Ну так я же… на диване, — неразборчиво бормочет Билл.

— Твоя спина ещё не зажила, так что… — Диппер заминается, а потом продолжает: — Пошли.

— Угу, — кивает Билл и тяжело поднимается на ноги.

Диппер, не отпуская его рук, буквально тащит его за собой в спальню и усаживает на кровать. Билл моментально заваливается на бок и спустя секунду снова засыпает. Диппер вздыхает, вытаскивает из-под Билла одеяло и накрывает его, а сам уходит на кухню. Там он выкуривает пару сигарет, прочитывает с полсотни страниц книги, а потом возвращается в спальню. Осторожно ложится на кровать, стараясь не разбудить Билла, и проваливается в сон.

Билл просыпается около четырёх утра. Он зевает и поворачивается — рядом спит Диппер, укутавшись в одеяло до самого носа. Билл усмехается и поднимается на ноги. На кухне он выпивает стакан воды, утаскивает из пачки Диппера сигарету и с наслаждением затягивается. После перекура спать начинает хотеться с новой силой, и Билл не противится, просто тушит сигарету и идёт обратно в тёплую спальню. Ложится на кровать и поворачивается лицом к Дипперу. Тот, почувствовав чужое присутствие рядом, вытягивает руку и шарит ею перед собой. Найдя руку Билла, Диппер перехватывает его запястье пальцами и успокаивается. Билл хмыкает, губы сами собой растягиваются в улыбке. Он чуть поворачивает руку, переплетая пальцы с пальцами Диппера, и медленно погружается в сон.

***

Неделю спустя — Билл всё так же приходит вечерами, не пропуская ни дня — Диппер в очередной раз открывает дверь после настойчивого звонка. Он толкает дверь от себя, распахивая её, и замирает — в воздухе перед ним висит жёлтый треугольник, освещая весь коридор ярким сиянием. Диппер приоткрывает рот, но не находит слов. Треугольник подмигивает ему единственным глазом и бодро заявляет:

— У меня получилось!

— Я, кхм, рад за тебя, Билл Сайфер.

Всё стало на свои места. Перед ним — демон, во всём своём распрекрасном обличье.

— И зачем же ты пришёл? Похвастаться? Или попрощаться?

— Я пришёл потому, что захотел, золотце, — треугольник стремительно меняет форму, и вот перед Диппером стоит привычный ему Билл-человек. — Или ты не рад меня видеть?

— Я рад и, о боги, что у тебя с рукой?

— А, это… — Билл наклоняет голову к плечу и внимательно рассматривает предплечье, видное через дыру в кофте. — Не до конца восстановился, вот меня и задело. Ты мне не поможешь?

— Я… Да. Проходи.

_«Блин, Диппер, помни, теперь к нему вернулись силы. Нужно быть осторожнее, у него же голова совсем набекрень. Ой, да ну ладно, что он тебе сделает? Ещё как он мне сделает! Боже, Диппер, хватит говорить с собой разными голосами, прекрати!»_

Диппер приносит из ванной аптечку, а Билл пока стаскивает с себя рваную кофту.

— Я снова вижу твои кости, Билл. Ты не можешь, эмм, немного подлечить себя сам?

— Я-то могу, но шрам всё равно останется, а я уже полюбил это тело, — в комнате начинает тянуть палёным мясом, рана стремительно затягивается. — Но ты всё равно наложи пару-другую швов, чтобы всё было нормально. Сможешь?

— Куда ж я денусь, — бормочет Диппер и достаёт стерильную иглу и хирургическую нить.

Пока Диппер зашивает ему предплечье, Билл весело насвистывает какой-то навязчивый мотивчик и покачивает ногой в такт ему.

— Не дёргайся, а то тело тебе попорчу, — сосредоточенно ворчит Диппер.

— Хэй, ты там поосторожнее, оно мне ещё понадобится.

Дипперу страх как хочется узнать, _зачем_ , но он благоразумно молчит. Закончив со швами, он стягивает с рук перчатки и интересуется:

— Как твоя спина?

— Не уверен, что тебе стоит видеть, Диппер, — тон Билла мгновенно становится серьёзным.

— Поворачивайся, — безапелляционно командует Диппер, и Билл подчиняется.

Взгляду Диппер открывается, мягко говоря, не самая приятная картина — шрам вдоль позвоночника воспалился и покраснел, на спине появилось несколько свежих порезов. Диппер вздыхает и тянется за заживляющей мазью. Он проходится скользкими пальцами по всей длине шрама, не забывая и про царапины, а потом при помощи пластыря и бинтов закрывает их от контакта с одеждой.

— Спасибо тебе, — тихо произносит Билл, наклоняя голову вперёд. — Ты — единственный, кому я могу довериться. Правда.

Диппер так и замирает на месте, поражённый. Демон и… доверие? Он смотрит на спину Билла в полосках бинта, поднимается взглядом выше — из-за склонённой головы на шее видны выступающие позвонки. Диппер задумывается на секунду, а потом решается — обхватывает плечи Билла ладонями, тянет его на себя и легонько касается губами кожи у границы волос. Билл вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, а лишь издаёт удивлённый вздох. Диппер осторожно прижимается грудью к его спине и обнимает Билла.

— Ты здесь в последний раз, я прав? Нет, стой, не хочу знать. Я много чего хочу знать, а этого — совершенно не хочу. Просто молчи, окей?

Билл в ответ кивает, соглашаясь. Одной рукой Диппер проводит по его волосам, взъерошивает золотистые в слабом освещении гостиной пряди, пропускает их сквозь пальцы. Касается щекой спины, потом поворачивает голову и запечатлевает поцелуй на выпуклом шейном позвонке. Проводит кончиками пальцев по ключицам Билла, по плечам и рукам — так, словно пытается запомнить.

— Знаешь, что самое странное и ужасное, чудовище ты эдакое? Что я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты… Чёрт, ты — демон, и я это ясно понимаю, но я так не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

— Я не уйду…

— Не говори так! — обрывает его Диппер. — Ты, блин, не имеешь никакого права так говорить.

Диппер сжимает руки крепче, будто хочет слиться с Биллом в одно живое существо, и резко выдыхает.

— Уже два часа ночи, — неловко переводит он тему разговора. — Было бы неплохо поспать.

— Тогда отпусти меня. Хэй, ты слышишь?

— Слышу. Просто не хочу.

— Мне нужно взять плед и…

— К чёрту плед. Ты будешь спать со мной.

Билл хмыкает и уточняет:

— Ты уверен?

— Ага, — просто отвечает Диппер и, наконец, заставляет себя оторваться от Билла.

Он поднимается с дивана и уходит в спальню, Билл следует за ним. Диппер бросает Биллу белую футболку для сна, сам меняет толстовку на футболку и укладывается. Билл ложится на другой половине кровати, закинув левую руку за голову, и закрывает глаза. Через минуту напряжённого молчания он слышит шуршание одеяла, а потом чувствует тяжесть чужого тела — Диппер придвинулся ближе и устроил голову у него на груди. Билл расслабленно выдыхает, обнимает свободной рукой Диппер за плечи и мягко целует его в затылок. Диппер в ответ перебрасывает руку через его живот и скользит пальцами вверх, к рёбрам. Устроив руку таким образом, Диппер сонно вздыхает и произносит:

— Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе, — отзывается Билл и крепче сжимает пальцы на плече Диппера.

***

Диппер просыпается раньше Билла. Несколько минут он сонно жмурится, наслаждаясь теплом, потом зевает и окончательно открывает глаза. Билл ещё спит, тени под его глазами стали менее выраженными, так что Диппер удовлетворённо кивает и аккуратно вылезает из-под его руки.

— Нет-нет-нет, — бормочет Билл, приоткрывая один глаз.

Он хватает Диппера за руку и буквально заваливает на себя. Шарит ладонями по дипперовой спине, прижимает к себе и снова отрубается, уткнувшись носом Дипперу в ухо. Дипперу тотчас становится щекотно от выдыхаемого Биллом воздуха, и он, мягко отбиваясь, высвобождается из рук Билла. Быстро натягивает толстовку и сбегает на кухню. Неспешно готовит завтрак, закуривает и устраивается с книгой у подоконника, ожидая, когда его демоническое величество соизволит показаться.

Билл просыпается через полтора часа — к этому времени Диппер успевает выпить две больших чашки кофе, — и, сонно потягиваясь, выходит на кухню. Совершенно обыденным движением он касается плеча Диппера рукой и целует его над ухом. Пока Диппер что-то шипит и возмущается по поводу поведения Билла, тот утаскивает с тарелки сэндвич, щелчком пальцев материализует на столе чашку горячего кофе и принимается завтракать.

— Ты знаешь, мне всё равно придётся уходить днём, — слегка неразборчиво произносит Билл, откусывая очередной кусок. — Проект не терпит отлагательства. Мне и так это приключение многого стоило.

— Ты же не собираешься устраивать второй акт Странногедона? — недоверчиво интересуется Диппер. На какой-то момент он чувствует себя предателем.

Ну, он ведь общается с… демоном. Это практически как общаться с террористом или типа того.

— Это никак не связано ни с твоей планетой, ни с этим измерением в принципе. Я мыслю чуть масштабнее, дорогуша.

Диппер фыркает — давно он уже не слышал этого обращения.

— Значит, с моим миром всё будет хорошо?

— О, да, — кивает Билл и залпом допивает кофе. — Я вернусь к вечеру.

— Окей.

И он действительно возвращается. Диппер привычно кормит его скромным ужином ( _«Вау, Диппер, я готов убить за твою пасту!»_ ), а потом рубится с Биллом в Mass Effect. И даже почти не злится, когда Билл колдует над его джойстиком, чтобы получить преимущество в игре.

Далеко за полночь, и Диппер выключает приставку с намерением идти спать. Билл было поднимается, чтобы сходить за пледом, но Диппер без слов останавливает его, берёт за руку и ведёт за собой в спальню. Билл уже привычно переодевается в светлую футболку и занимает правую половину кровати. Диппер укладывается на подушку, но потом, чертыхнувшись, перебирается поближе к Биллу. Устраивается у него под боком и практически мгновенно засыпает, а Билл ещё долго лежит без сна, рассматривая потолок и задумчиво перебирая волосы Диппера.

***

В ленивом ничегонеделании прошла неделя. Билл по-прежнему приходит вечерами, ужинает с Диппером, а потом устраивается вместе с ним на диване. Диппер лежит на подушке, погрузившись в чтение, а Билл приспосабливается рядышком с ним, лёжа головой на дипперовом животе, и лениво переключая каналы. Диппер одной рукой держит книгу, а другой то касается плеча Билла, то зарывается пальцами в его волосы.

— Диппер, мне нужно будет уйти, где-то на неделю — дела не ждут. Окей?

Диппер чувствует, что дыхание перехватило, а ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки. Он не думал, что так скоро и так… больно.

— Билл. Лето кончается, я должен вернуться в Калифорнию, домой. Я же поступил в колледж.

— Я в курсе, и ты молодец. Если я не говорил, то говорю сейчас, — мягко произносит Билл и прижимается щекой к животу Диппера.

— Ты не понял. Я уезжаю через три дня.

— Но я же… А. _А-а-а…_ Вот чёрт.

— Ты не можешь остаться, ну, до моего отъезда? — у Диппера пересохло во рту, он с трудом выговаривает слова.

— Если бы я мог… Но нет.

— Ладно.

— Ладно.

— Билл…

— Диппер…

Они начинают говорить одновременно, но оба замолкают, едва начав. Билл щёлкает пальцами, взмывает вверх на полметра, а потом левитирует в угол дивана. Диппер убирает книгу на журнальный столик и тоже садится, подбирая ноги. Он молчит, Билл тоже. Диппер поджимает губы, выдыхает и начинает несмело:

— Я должен уехать.

— Реальная жизнь, я понимаю, дорогуша.

— Хэй, ты звучишь обвиняюще.

— Вовсе нет. И я тоже должен уйти на эту неделю, никак иначе.

— Ясно, — коротко кивает Диппер и опускает взгляд.

Он сидит в углу дивана, рассматривает собственные ладони, лежащие на коленях, а потом поднимает голову и тихо произносит:

— Я… Я не знаю, что… Блин, у меня в голове — сто миллионов мыслей, и ни одной мало–мальски связной. Я столько хочу сказать, сделать, попросить, но, чёрт, ничего не могу поделать. Как будто тону — воздуха всё меньше, времени всё меньше, и выхода нет.

— Диппер, — Билл подсаживается ближе и осторожно берёт его за руку, — успокойся. И дыши.

Диппер рвано вдыхает и выдыхает воздух, постепенно приходя в норму, и покрепче сжимает пальцы Билла.

— Я совершенно не хочу тебя отпускать. Боже, что я наделал?

— А что ты наделал?

Диппер замирает, мнётся, но всё же тихо отвечает:

— Я чертовски привязался к тебе.

— Оу, — вздыхает Билл и, помедлив чуть-чуть, обнимает Диппера.

Он прижимает Диппера к себе, успокаивающе водит ладонями по его спине, разглаживая складки на толстовке.

— И знаешь что?

Билл вопросительно мурлыкает что-то невнятное.

— Я не намерен отпускать тебя так просто.

Диппер поднимает голову и ловит губы Билла своими. Билл едва не отшатывается — так это неожиданно. Но приятно, чёрт возьми. Поцелуй целомудренный, практически невинный — несколько простых соприкосновений губ. Диппер высвобождается из-под рук Билла, кладёт ладони ему на плечи и сжимает пальцы. Он приоткрывает губы и приводит кончиком языка по сжатым губам Билла, и тот реагирует, мягко раскрывает рот и позволяет языку Диппера скользнуть глубже. Диппер ведёт языком по зубам Билла, прикусывает его нижнюю губу и стонет в поцелуй — уже куда более собственнический и откровенный. Билл затаскивает Диппера к себе на колени и запускает руки, жадные до прикосновений, под толстовку. Он скользит вверх по рёбрам, скрытым футболкой, с нажимом проводит пальцами вдоль позвоночника и поглаживает лопатки. Диппер наваливается на него всем телом, вжимается грудью в грудь Билла и ведёт руки по плечам Билла вверх, по шее, и путает пальцы в его волосах.

— Я бы воззвал к богу, не будь это кощунством, — Билл на секунду прерывается, чтобы перевести дыхание, а Диппер лишь фыркает:

— Праведник чёртов, — и снова целует Билла.

Он опрокидывает Билла назад, спиной на подушки, сам устраивается сверху, не прерывая поцелуя. Диппер крепко держит Билла за волосы, чуть оттягивая пряди, и, уже не стесняясь, стонет Биллу в губы. На какое-то мгновение Диппер отстраняется и садится на бёдра Билла, выпрямившись. Выглядит он так, словно принимает какое-то чрезвычайно важное решение. И вот — он наклоняется ниже, подцепляет пальцами край билловой кофты и тянет наверх. Билл понимает и тут же поднимает руки вверх, чтобы позволить Дипперу беспрепятственно снять с него кофту. Диппер отбрасывает жёлтый ком ткани на пол, а сам стягивает с себя толстовку, оставаясь всё же в футболке. Он вновь укладывается на грудь Биллу и тянется к его губам. Билл лезет руками под его футболку, устраивая ладони на дипперовой спине и слегка скользя пальцами по коже. Затем он вновь останавливается, немного отодвигается от Диппера и, серьёзно глядя на него, произносит:

— Ты понимаешь, что сейчас, скорее всего, мы будем переходить некоторые границы?

— Вполне.

— Ты уверен?

Диппер смотрит на него долгим тяжёлым взглядом и, наконец, отвечает:

— Никогда не был уверен больше.

— Окей, — Билл кладёт ладони Дипперу на талию и садится вместе с ним. — Встань, здесь чертовски неудобно.

Диппер кивает, подчиняясь приказному тону Билла, и встаёт. Билл легко поднимается с дивана и, взяв Диппера за руку, ведёт его в сторону спальни. Стоит им только пересечь порог, как Диппер дёргает Билла на себя, вжимает его в стену у двери и прижимается к его губам. Руки Билла скользят по его предплечьям и плечам, перемещаются на спину и задирают футболку наверх. Диппер изворачивается, практически не отрываясь от Билла, и стаскивает футболку через голову, бросая её на пол. Он секунду медлит, а потом прижимается к Биллу всем телом и, — о, боги! — контакт кожи к коже оказывается сумасшедше прекрасным. На границе слышимости Диппер улавливает, как Билл щёлкает пальцами, и они оба взмывают в десятке сантиметров над полом. Еле ощутимая сила несёт их к кровати, Диппер чувствует её край щиколотками, и они вместе мягко опускаются на покрывало.

Оба на секунду замирают, Билл даже закрывает глаза, и Диппер использует момент, чтобы выглянуть в окно. Лунный свет пересекает улицу, прохладными тенями обволакивая разгорячённые за день тротуары. Диппер вновь смотрит вперёд, на Билла — тот открывает глаза, и они блестят мягким золотом, облизывающим вертикальный зрачок.

— Сделай что-нибудь со светом, — чуть слышно просит Диппер — лампа на прикроватной тумбе кажется ему немилосердно яркой.

Билл щёлкает пальцами — лампа гаснет, но тут и там в комнате возникают маленькие шарики золотистого цвета. Они легко мерцают, плавно покачиваясь в воздухе, и окутывают комнату бархатистым сиянием. Кожа Билла, его волосы — они кажутся практически платиновыми в их кротком блеске. Диппер осторожно касается плеч Билла ладонями, скользит по коже, пересчитывая все шрамы и отметины, будто переписывает, хочет запомнить всё, до чего только может дотянуться.

— Помнишь, ты сказал… Эмм, что я тебе нравлюсь, — на последних словах голос Диппера совсем сдаёт, его почти и не слышно.

— О, я помню, — с придыханием отвечает Билл, проводя губами по нижней челюсти Диппера и оставляя короткий поцелуй под его ухом.

— И ты сказал принять. Или паниковать.

— И что же ты решил?

Диппер выразительно смотрит на Билла.

— А ты подумай — я лежу на кровати, ты лежишь на мне. Если я и паникую, то совсем немного.

— Разреши мне показать…

— Билл, я…

— Диппер, — Билл прикладывает палец к губам Диппера, вынуждая того замолчать, — я с девяноста процентами вероятности уверен в том, что, кхм, у тебя это впервые. И не понимаю, как тебя разврат обошёл стороной, но я этому рад. Так что просто позволь мне…

Диппер кивает, даже не дожидаясь конца фразы, и тянет Билла на себя. Билл отвечает на поцелуй с болезненной горячностью, а потом в какой-то момент плавно вжимается бёдрами в бёдра Диппера. Диппер исступлённо стонет и подаётся вперёд, желая усилить и продлить это прикосновение. Он просовывает руки между их телами, проводит пальцами по животу Билла и касается ремня на его джинсах. Он продевает пальцы в шлёвки на поясе и притягивает Билла ещё ближе к себе. Они целуются, не отрываясь ни на секунду, дышат одним воздухом, и Дипперу видится в этом нечто очень интимное, что-то, что есть только для них двоих. Билл проталкивает колено между ног Диппера и немного отстраняется для того, чтобы в следующую секунду, перехватив Диппера за запястья, чуть прикусить его плечо. Диппер жалобно стонет в ответ, пытается вырваться, но лишь сильнее вжимается в тело Билла над ним.

Билл в очередной раз щёлкает пальцами, отпуская руки Диппера, но тот, как ни силится, никак не может сдвинуть собственные руки с места. Билл удовлетворённо хмыкает и аккуратно касается рёбер Диппера пальцами, кладя ладони на разгорячённую кожу. Он ведёт пальцами вниз, по бокам, едва касаясь тела, переходит на талию и останавливается на тазовых косточках. Подушечки пальцев касаются кромки джинс, Билл проводит руками к центру и отщёлкивает кнопку на джинсах Диппера. Расстёгивает молнию и командует:

— Закрой глаза.

Диппер мотает головой, и Билл сам кладёт ладонь ему на глаза. Одной рукой Билл расстёгивает и приспускает собственные джинсы, проводит свободной рукой в воздухе — ладонь начинает влажно блестеть.

_«Постельное колдовство. Сколько сотен лет я уже этим не пользовался?»_

Он немного стягивает вниз джинсы Диппера, касается его через ткань белья — и Диппера словно подбрасывает на месте. Билл что-то успокаивающе шепчет, нависает над Диппером и освобождает Диппера от белья. Он уже возбуждён, как и сам Билл, и это ощущается в его напряжённом теле. Билл на пробу касается члена Диппера влажной ладонью, издевательски медленно проводит ладонью вверх, до самой головки, и отпускает.

— Господибоженесмейостанавливаться, — хрипит Диппер и подаётся бёдрами вверх.

Билл коротко улыбается и теперь обхватывает оба их члена ладонью и начинает плавно двигать рукой. Он убирает ладонь от лица Диппера, разрешая ему теперь взглянуть. Диппер моментально распахивает глаза, смотрит вниз и откидывается на подушку со стоном на выдохе. Билл двигается ему навстречу, подаваясь бёдрами вперёд, чтобы усилить трение, и Диппер повторяет это движение за ним. Билл вжимается губами в шею Диппера и задаёт совсем другой темп — более быстрый, безжалостно-рваный и нетерпеливый. Диппер задыхается, бьётся под ним, содрогаясь от удовольствия, ему едва хватает дыхания. Он нашаривает ладонью свободную руку Билла, переплетает с ним пальцы, сжимает их и с изумлённым вздохом кончает, буквально на пару секунд раньше Билла.

Билл перекатывается на бок, щёлкает пальцами — с живота Диппера исчезает вся жидкость, ещё щелчок — и они оба переодеты в одежду для сна.

— Это было охре-мать его-нительно, — косится Диппер на Билла и несмело улыбается.

— О, я согласен.

Больше не нужно никаких слов. Диппер просто поворачивается на бок, обнимает Билла и проваливается в сон.

***

Диппер просыпается и сонно шарит рукой подле себя. Под одеялом лежать подозрительно холодно, и Диппер открывает глаза. Постель пуста, но с кухни пахнет кофе, и Диппер лениво поднимается с кровати. Он подхватывает со спинки стула толстовку, натягивает её через голову на ходу и выходит в гостиную. На пороге кухни он, наконец, высовывает голову из ворота толстовки и с улыбкой произносит:

— Спасибо за кофе.

Фраза тает в пустоте. На кухне никого нет, на столе стоит термокружка с кофе и стоит тарелка с бэйглами с сыром. Диппер присматривается — на краю стола лежит салфетка. Чуть дрогнувшей рукой Диппер поднимает её и читает:

«Это было странное лето. Это было восхитительное лето. Спасибо за всё, Диппер».

Под надписью было размашисто выведено «Билл». Диппер кладёт салфетку обратно на стол и отталкивает от себя. Отправляет бэйглы в мусорку, выливает в раковину тёплый ещё кофе и закуривает. _«Вот дерьмо. Он оставил меня. Чёртов Билл…»_

Диппер докуривает, затем завтракает и заваривает кофе по новой. После еды он уходит в гостиную и устраивается на диване с книгой. Он проводит всё оставшееся время в обнимку с книгами.

Три дня спустя Диппер собирает немногочисленные вещи в рюкзак и чемодан, отвозит запасные ключи от квартиры Стэну и отправляется на вокзал. Он покидает Грэвити Фоллз с чуть большим чувством тоски, чем обычно. Впрочем, всё, что произошло здесь, остаётся здесь навсегда и не может влиять на его обычную жизнь в Калифорнии. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

***

Диппер открывает украшенную венком дверь и входит в кафе. После лёгкого морозца на улице в помещении, как ему кажется, довольно тепло, так что Диппер снимает шапку, заталкивая её в рюкзак, и распутывает шарф, оставляя длинные концы свободно свисать с плеч. Рождественский ажиотаж захватил и маленькое кафе «Бэггинз», расположенное в пяти минутах ходьбы от колледжа Диппера, у стойки выстроилась приличная очередь из разномастно одетых студентов. Диппер пристраивается в конце очереди и задумывается.

Он уже успел повидаться с Мэйбл, которая переехала на другой конец страны, чтобы учиться в Южном Колледже Флориды. Сестра приехала домой на каникулы, к ней же приехали её подруги из Грэвити Фоллз. Диппер испытал смешанные чувства, как только увидел сестру в компании старых друзей. Сам он в то лето был занят совершенно другими делами, а последнее лето… Диппер предпочитал попусту не вспоминать.

«Надо не забыть отправить открытки Стэну и Форду, а ещё позвонить Вэнди». С Вэнди они общались больше всего, и в одном из разговоров по скайпу в ноябре она рассказала Дипперу, что выходит замуж. Звала стать «лучшим другом невесты». Диппер не раздумывал особо и сразу согласился, так что в марте ему предстояло взять отгулы в колледже и ехать в Орегон.

Диппер медленно продвигается в очереди к стойке, мельком оглядывая давно выученное меню на стене, и вновь возвращается к размышлениям.

Он сдал последний экзамен сегодня, и практически уверен, что будет первым в группе, если не во всём потоке. Учёба была приятной и интересной, хотя лёгкой её Диппер бы не назвал. Дел осталось совсем немного — взять сейчас кофе на вынос, вернуться в квартиру, провести там пару дней в гордом одиночество (сосед Диппера уже уехал домой на каникулы) в компании нескольких книг, а потом собрать вещи и на все каникулы переселиться домой, чтобы провести праздники с семьёй.

Предыдущий покупатель отходит в сторону, Диппер делает шаг вперёд и уже готов был произнести свой заказ, как из-за спины доносится:

— Двойной эспрессо со сливками и корицей.

— Хэй, сейчас моя… — начинает Диппер и оборачивается, последнее слово он произносит севшим голосом: — очередь.

Перед Диппером стоит Билл; на нём — чёрное пальто, из-под которого виден жёлтый свитер с красноносым оленем, жёлтая рубашка и чёрный галстук-бабочка. Через плечо перекинут ремешок сумки — в целом Билл совершенно не отличается от студентов-посетителей кафе.

— Ему — то же самое, — обращается Билл к бариста и вновь поворачивается к Дипперу, смотрит выжидательно.

Диппер пару секунд внимательно смотрит на Билла, а потом отворачивается к стойке, ожидая свой заказ. Спустя несколько минут бариста отдаёт им их кофе, Билл расплачивается кредиткой, которая по щелчку пальцев появляется у него в руке. Диппер закрывает стаканчик крышкой и, не оборачиваясь, идёт к выходу. Билл подхватывает его под локоть и останавливает, заставляет повернуться к себе. Диппер выворачивается, едва не выливая на себя кофе, отталкивает Билла свободной рукой и практически сбегает в сторону двери.

— Диппер. Постой, прошу.

«Прошу». Это короткое слово останавливает Диппера, он поворачивается, отвечая одними губами:

— Ты мог хотя бы попрощаться.

Билл подходит ближе, наклоняется к Дипперу.

— Ты прав, — кивает он, — ты, чёрт возьми, совершенно прав. Просто позволь мне сказать…

Диппер пожимает плечами, безразлично косится в сторону.

— Хорошее начало, — кивает Билл, обхватывает пальцы Диппера рукой и ведёт его вглубь кафе, к внезапно (по щелчку пальцев?) освободившемуся столику.

Диппер снимает рюкзак, ставит его у столика и садится на стул. Перед собой он ставит кофе и выжидающе смотрит на Билла. Тот усаживается рядом, ставит стаканчик на стол и несколько нервно поправляет бабочку.

— Я должен был попрощаться.

— Должен был.

— Диппер, — Билл аккуратно касается ладоней Диппера, обхватывающих стаканчик, ведёт пальцами по его пальцам. — Я не смог.

— Ты… чего?

— Я. Не смог. С тобой. Попрощаться. Я не хотел.

Диппер рассеянно кивает, делает глоток кофе и морщится — слишком горячий. Он смотрит на Билла — взгляд мечется от его лица к рукам и обратно, словно сам Диппер не знает, где и когда остановиться.

— Зачем ты появился спустя четыре месяца? Я уже забыл о тебе.

Голос Диппера звучит обвиняюще. Билл вздыхает — он знает, что заслужил. На мгновение он прищуривается и хитро смотрит на Диппера:

— Ты врёшь, ты так безбожно врёшь. Ну да ладно, главное, что _я не забыл_.

— Так зачем ты вернулся? — повторяет Диппер.

— Чтобы остаться, — как-то обыденно отвечает Билл, но дрогнувший голос выдаёт его: — Если ты не против.

— Удивительно — ты спрашиваешь моего мнения, — бормочет Диппер, прихлёбывая кофе.

— Ага, — кивает Билл и тоже делает глоток.

— Моё мнение — ты удивительный мудак, Билл.

— Я закончил все свои дела, я закончил проект — это должно дать мне достаточно времени… — невпопад отвечает Билл, даже, кажется, не обращая внимания на сказанное Диппером.

— Для чего?

— Для того, чтобы остаться с тобой. Так долго, как ты захочешь. Если захочешь.

Диппер поднимается, закидывает за плечи рюкзак и посильнее затягивает шарф на шее. Он берёт стаканчик с кофе со стола и поворачивается к Биллу:

— У меня есть пицца и Halo.

Билл в победном жесте выбрасывает руки вверх, едва не переворачивая кофе на себя, и быстро поднимается из-за столика. Он берёт ладонь Диппера в свою, и вместе они выходят на улицу, под снег, которому не видно конца. Диппер думает о том, как родители среагируют, когда Диппер приведёт на рождественский ужин своего демонического друга. Билл же не думает ровным счётом ни о чём.

Кроме, пожалуй, Диппера.


End file.
